Dawson's Creek: The Winds of Change
by StevenM
Summary: AU :The Love Triangle between Dawson, Joey, and Pacey in full force. Takes place during Capeside's annual Regatta. Some events are the same but a lot are different. Chapter 20 is up! This story is COMPLETED! Thanks to everyone who read it.
1. Chapter 1

Dawson's Creek: The Winds of Change By S.A.M  
  
This is another take on the love triangle between Dawson/Joey/and Pacey. Some of the events are the same but a lot are different. I think it's a fairly interesting view.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek; I just borrow them for a little story. No harm done.  
  
Dawson Leery gripped a dark smooth stone tightly in his hands. Wind brushed through his hair, indicating that winter was still battling with spring. The sun was setting over the horizon and a cool breeze stung at Dawson's cheeks. He shivered slightly but gave little notice to the cold air. Dawson's focus was on the creek that ran freely in his backyard. He stepped up to the flowing stream of water and sighed. The chilled water rippled down the grassy hillside and reflected the shimmer of the fading sun. Dawson stared ominously into the creek. It was a part of his childhood and he had grown to love the creek over the years. The creek was a symbol of all things constant. No matter how twisted life changed around him, it was always there. The creek was ever flowing and a banner of "non-change".  
  
Dawson gripped the stone tighter and squeezed it so hard that it hurt his palm. Anger welled up inside him and instinctively, he reared back his arm and skipped the stone across the creek. The dark stone flecked across the water several times before finally sinking to the creek's bottom. Dawson gritted his teeth in fury. He thought about the person who had given him the smooth stone. The person was none other than Joey Potter. They had been kids when Joey had found the rock. The two of them had been playing along the creek when little Joey Potter caught of glimpse of the precious stone. She quickly scooped up the rock and admired it in the sun. Little Dawson's mouth opened in awe. He couldn't believe how lucky Joey was for discovering such a find. Suddenly Joey smiled, brushed her long dark bangs out of her eyes, and placed the smooth stone in Dawson's hand.  
  
"I want you to have it. It's a gift for my best friend." she had said, with a loving smile.  
  
Suddenly the anger inside Dawson Leery quickly started to breed and multiplied within seconds. He was glad he had thrown the stone in the creek. Dawson knew that when Joey found out what he had done, it would crush her. He let an evil smile tug at the corner of his lips. Dawson had to get back at Joey and hurt her the way she had hurt him. It was all Joey's fault that he felt so badly. Suddenly, another image flashed through Dawson's mind. Another one of Dawson's friendships had gone bad. Pacey Witter was once Dawson's friend but no longer. Pacey had gone behind Dawson's back and stole his soul mate. Pacey was just supposed to keep an eye on Joey but never cross the line, by making a move on her. Dawson clinched his fists as he imaged Pacey and Joey kissing passionately. The image left a sick taste in Dawson's mouth. How could they do this to me, he though in fury?  
  
Hot tears trickled down Dawson's face as he recalled the painful events of the resent past. He plopped down on the tall grass and stared hypnotized by the creek. The sun had set and the lights of Capeside came on. Where did it all go wrong, thought Dawson as the days of old flooded back to him?  
  
A TIME WHEN THINGS FELT RIGHT  
  
Pacey Witter finished polishing the deck of his pride and joy; a sailboat dubbed "True Love". Pacey had been feeling down the past few weeks but there was just something about his old boat that made him feel better. The boat had been a piece of junk when he had bought it but the old girl was starting to look brand new. Pacey had recently broken up with Andie McPhee, a beautiful blonde girl who had won his heart and then crushed it unexpectedly. Andie was a wonderful girl but she had emotional problems. Her father thought it best that she be put in a mental hospital. Pacey was sad to see her go but he knew it was for the best. While she was in the hospital, Andie had a sensuous love affair with one of the other patients. She confessed to Pacey and begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. The damage had been done and Pacey could not find it in his heart to forgive Andie. Now Pacey was mending his broken heart by working on his boat.  
  
Pacey smiled brightly as his image reflected in True Love's deck. He had been polishing the boat all morning and the work was finally done. True Love looked beautiful. Pacey leaned back on the port rail and admired his work. Suddenly, a lovely young voice called from the dock.  
  
"True Love? Wow, that sounds like a name that only a homosexual male would come up with." teased Joey Potter, as Pacey peered down at her.  
  
"Easy Potter. I believe you are referring to my older brother Dougie. True I'm a total slacker but gay, I am not." informed Pacey with a hint of warning.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to let me come aboard?" asked Joey, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm afraid not Joey. I can't allow ugly people on my boat. If I do, all the other ugly people will want to see the wonder that is True Love."  
  
"Well Pacey, you know what they say. Birds of a feather! Come on, let me see the boat!"  
  
Pacey smiled devilishly and shook his head. This forced Joey to glare angrily at him. Pacey felt a well of laughter swell up inside him. It was odd that he and Joey had started to become friends. It wasn't as if they had always been complete and utter enemies, but their relationship was nothing compared to that of Joey and Dawson's. Joey had recently gone through a heart shattering breakup as well. Pacey even admitted that Joey's separation was a lot worse.  
  
Dawson and Joey had been best friends since they were little kids. Pacey was been a part of their childhood click but he always felt like he was on the outside looking in. It didn't bother Pacey too much. It wasn't as if he were jealous or anything. Pacey Witter always knew that one day Dawson and Joey would end up together, and he was right. The two got together late last year but their romantic relationship hadn't lasted very long. At the first sign of trouble, both Joey and Dawson decided to end things between them. Joey had regretted their break up and tried to get back together with Dawson. However, Dawson wasn't ready to try to fix things. He stilled cared dearly for Joey but Dawson wanted to go out and do his own thing. Pacey knew that Dawson was making a mistake but he kept his mouth shut on the subject. It wasn't his place to say anything.  
  
Dawson understood that he had hurt Joey so he asked Pacey to keep an eye on her. Pacey was reluctant at first but he finally agreed to Dawson's request. Now, Pacey and Joey had been spending a lot of time together. They truly had become friends and to Pacey, something more.  
  
"Alright Potter, don't get your panties in a twist." laughed Pacey as he lowered the True Love's ladder.  
  
"Your choice of words amaze me Pacey. I totally understand why you have all the luck with the ladies." snapped Joey as she steadily scaled the ladder.  
  
Joey reached the top of the ladder and extended her hand. Pacey gripped it and gently pulled Joey aboard True Love. Joey nodded in gratitude but quickly turned her attentions to the boat. She examined the entire ship, inside and out. Pacey observed Joey's actions as she admired True Love. A cool breeze brushed through Joey's long dark hair and Pacey found himself awe stricken. She truly was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Joey hadn't realized that Pacey was watching her. Her attentions were on the boat. Pacey had expected Joey to speak but no words came. She was either speechless or True Love's features weren't worth talking about, but Pacey seriously doubted that.  
  
Joey slid her hand across the freshly polished wood and smiled. She turned to Pacey with her pearly white teeth showing.  
  
"Pacey, she looks beautiful. You've done a great job fixing her up."  
  
"Do you really think so?" asked Pacey as he cleaned his hands with an old rag.  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you Pacey. The boat looks great." replied Joey, placing her hand on Pacey's shoulder.  
  
Pacey looked down to where Joey's hand had rested. The feel of her hand on his shoulder was invigorating. Pacey tried to brush the feeling away but he couldn't. Despite his best efforts, evening know it to be wrong, Pacey Witter had fallen for Joey Potter. He couldn't believe it himself. Pacey knew that it was in his best interest to keep his distance with this girl. He didn't deserve someone like Joey. She was too perfect. Pacey realized that Joey was destined to be with someone more deserving, like Dawson Leery. Dawson and Joey had something that he and Joey could never have and it stung like hell. Dawson and Joey would end up together and Pacey would be left on the outside looking in. Pacey wasn't even sure if Joey like him but her hand on his shoulder felt like heaven. Their eyes met but Joey quickly turned away.  
  
"So, are you going to race True Love in the Regatta? asked Joey, putting her hair behind her ear.  
  
Pacey nodded and threw his old rag into a bucket, pretending as if he were a basketball player. Joey smirked at Pacey's attempt to be cute.  
  
"That's my plan. I just have to find a sponsor. I was thinking of asking the Leerys to sponsor me." stated Pacey, taking a step closer to Joey.  
  
Joey hadn't moved and they were standing very close to one another. Pacey was itching to kiss her, but suddenly a familiar voice chimed in.  
  
"What about the Leerys?" asked Dawson as he climbed up True Love's ladder?  
  
The tiny space between Pacey and Joey broke apart and both individuals made a huge gap between them. Pacey's heart was racing with anxiety, and he could have sworn that Joey was feeling the same thing.  
  
"I was going to ask your parents to sponsor me in the Regatta." informed Pacey, his pulse still thumping.  
  
"Oh I'm sure they will Pace, they love you to death." replied Dawson.  
  
Pacey quickly realized that Dawson wasn't even looking at him. Dawson's eyes were locked on Joey which forced Pacey to swallow down a lump of jealousy.  
  
"Hey Joey, what are you up to?" asked Dawson happily.  
  
"Nothing really, I'm about to head back to the B and B. Bessie needs me to help get ready for the Regatta. I was just taking a break to get a look at Pacey's boat."  
  
Pacey felt his brow furl but he quickly hid his aggravation. He was certain that Joey had come for more than just to look at his boat. She just didn't have the guts to tell Dawson. Why push it, I can't be sure she likes me, thought Pacey angrily.  
  
Dawson continued to stare at Joey. He was smiling brightly as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"Well if you're leaving, I'll walk with you." stated Dawson.  
  
Joey nodded instantly as if her head were about to fall off. Pacey could tell she was nervous about something. It was apparent to him that Joey desperately wanted to get off his boat.  
  
"Ok Dawson, that would be great. I'll talk to you later Pace." informed Joey, with her eyes focused on the deck.  
  
Pacey bit his lower lip and kept his mouth shut. He watched as Joey climbed down the ladder and jumped onto the dock. Dawson waved to Pacey and started down the ladder. He stopped half way and called back to Pacey.  
  
"I'll let my parents know you want them to sponsor you in the Regatta. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."  
  
"Thanks Dawson, I'd appreciate that." replied Pacey, still fighting with the heart ache.  
  
Both Dawson and Joey headed down the dock, leaving Pacey alone on his boat. Pacey kept his eyes on Joey just hoping she'd turned to look at him, but she never did. Give it up Pacey, you'll never have her, he thought sadly.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Dawson and Joey strolled down the dock of Capeside. They stood side by side but kept enough space between them, so to give off the air of 'just friends'. The town was busy and they passed tons of people as they walked. Storeowners were putting up signs in their windows and restaurants were packed. It was the week before Capeside's annual Regatta and the town's busiest time of the year. It was tourist season and the small town of Capeside was booming.  
  
It was a lovely day. The sun was shining and a cool breeze kept the town from becoming too hot. Seagulls flew overhead and danced against the wind. Spring was in the air. Dozens of boats had set sail and traveled freely through the bay area. Dawson observed the different boats as he walked.  
  
"Sure is a nice day." stated Dawson as he looked on the water.  
  
"Yep." replied Joey, her eyes focused on the street.  
  
Dawson turned to his best friend. He sighed quietly and took in Joey's depressed demeanor. Something about her had perplexed him. Dawson knew that he hadn't spent much time with Joey lately but the times that he did, she seemed distant. It was as if his presence bugged her somehow.  
  
Joey traveled in slow exaggerated steps. Her head was down and she appeared to be watching her feet as she walked. Joey's dark hair blew in the wind and Dawson couldn't even see her face. He had no idea how she was feeling and for the first time, Dawson felt like he didn't know Joey Potter.  
  
Dawson shook his head sadly as they traveled down Main Street. He felt terrible and had no earthly idea why. When Joey was upset he was upset. Dawson had to find out what was going on in Joey's head. He took a deep breath and began to speak.  
  
"What's bothering you Jo?"  
  
"Huh", asked Joey looking up from the street, "oh nothing I'm fine."  
  
Fine?! Joey, you haven't said three words to me since we left Pacey's boat. I find it a little unnerving. I thought I was your best friend. We use to tell each other everything but now, I feel as if I barely know you."  
  
"Well Dawson, you did brush me off for about four months. Forgive me if I seem a little distant. You're one to preach about being best friends. You pretty much pushed away all your friends so you could hang out with Eve."  
  
Dawson was about to speak but stopped. Although Joey's words hurt, she did have a point. The past few months had been a blur. Dawson had spent most of the time grounded but the free time he did have was spent with a mysterious girl named Eve. He had regretted it though. Dawson wasn't sure what he had been thinking. He turned away his best friend in the whole world so he could get in serious trouble with a girl he barely knew.  
  
"Alright Joey, fair enough, but I want to fix things between us. I want to go back to the time when we could tell each other anything. You're my best friend Jo and I care about you so much." stated Dawson, placing his hand on Joey's arm so she'd stop walking.  
  
Joey sighed heavily and looked back down at the street. She couldn't look Dawson in the eyes. It hurt too much. Dawson had been Joey's first love and she use to believe that he was her soul mate, but now she wasn't so sure. Joey found herself turning away from the past and starting to look for a new future. A future with someone she never would have imagined; Pacey. However, starting a relationship with Pacey would only mean disaster and would probably hurt every one who lived on the creek. Joey cared for Pacey but she wasn't sure if their relationship was worth all the heartache.  
  
Nothing seemed to go right; not with Dawson, not with Pacey, no one. Joey wanted things to go one way but they ended up going in the opposite direction. Joey swallowed her pride and forced tears from welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Things change Dawson. I've changed, you've changed. Nothings the same. I don't know if I can go back to the way things were."  
  
"Joey, we have to try." pleaded Dawson, putting his hand on her other arm.  
  
"I don't know Dawson. I just don't know." stated Joey as she pulled away from him and walked away.  
  
Dawson was going to follow her but something in her eyes deterred him. He thought it best to try another time. It was true that time had changed things between him and Joey but one thing was certain, Dawson wasn't giving up.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Jennifer Lindley, Jack McPhee, and Andie McPhee chatted jovially as they walked toward the Capeside docks. They were in a great mood and enjoyed each other's company. Everyone in Capeside appeared to be in good spirits; everyone except Dawson, Joey, and Pacey. For most, the week was going by quickly. The Capeside festivities were in full bloom and the town was anxiously awaiting the famous boat race and fireworks display. Capeside High's upper classmen spent most of the school day at the docks. School clubs and organizations had stands set up around the bay area. They were all cooking food or having some sort of fundraiser. Jen, Jack, and Andie went to their first period class, and then were allowed to go to their appointed organization stand.  
  
"Isn't the Regatta great? I love all the fun stuff we get to do." stated Andie as they headed down the docks.  
  
"Well I'm just glad we get to miss class most of the week." replied Jack as he carried a box of hamburgers.  
  
"I agree. The time away from school is always a plus." said Jen, carrying a box of condiments.  
  
The three friends went to their appointed stand and began to help their classmates prepare the food. The work wasn't too hard and but the crowd was massive. After a few hours work, Jennifer was beginning to hate the smell of hamburgers.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
The day is extremely pleasant, thought Pacey as he climbed down True Love's ladder.  
  
Pacey quickly anchored his feet and gazed along the docks. The weather was mild and sailboats could be seen over the vista of water. Pacey smiled, crammed his hands into his pockets, and strolled down the docks. He passed several stands selling one thing or another, but none of them caught his attention. The docks of Capeside were extremely busy and Pacey had to weasel through the crowd.  
  
Pacey whistled as he continued his walk. He was the first to admit that he was usually saw things from a negative point of view. Pacey was always fighting with his dad, struggling with school, or facing the trials of a doomed relationship. He was almost always in a melancholy mood but today he felt upbeat. The Regatta had always been a great childhood memory. As a kid, Pacey anticipated the arrival of the annual Regatta. He enjoyed the food and the fireworks, but what he loved the most was the boat race. Pacey had dreamt of one day captaining his own boat and racing her in the Regatta. This year his dream would come true and because of that, Pacey was in a good mood.  
  
Pacey continued down the docks until one of the stands caught his eye. He quickly eased through the mass of tourists and strolled up to the Capeside High hamburger stand. The line was a little long so Pacey had to wait a while until he reached the front of the line. As he approached the front, Jack saw him from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Hey Pacey, what are you to?" asked Jack as he handed a customer his change.  
  
"Not much, I ducked out of school early and decided to check out the action at the docks." replied Pacey with a devilish grin.  
  
"You mean you skipped school."  
  
"Well something like that."  
  
Meanwhile, Andie gave a child a hamburger and turned to put the money in the cash box. As she did, Andie caught a glimpse of Pacey and suddenly froze. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and swiped her forehead with her hand. Andie felt as if her heart were going to explode from her chest. She watched as her brother and ex-boyfriend chatted. Andie looked upon Pacey and tears started to sting at her eyes. The fact was Andie still had feelings for Pacey. Memories suddenly flooded into her mind.  
  
Andie knew that she messed things up between her and Pacey. She had cheated on him and for the life of her, had no valid excuse why. Pacey Witter had been the most important person in Andie's life and she let him slip away. She desperately wanted him back but Pacey wanted nothing to do with her. He still talked to her every now and then, but they were no where near the relationship they once had. However, Andie was still hopeful. She still cared for Pacey and was going to try her damnest to get him back.  
  
"Hello Pacey, would you like a hamburger?" asked Andie as she nudged in next to Jack.  
  
Pacey turned his attention from Jack and looked at Andie. He smiled lightly and shook his head. His gentle gaze shot daggers into Andie's heart.  
  
"No thanks Andie, I'm not hungry. I'll just have a Coke."  
  
"Sure thing, Pace." replied Andie with a wink.  
  
Jack and Pacey continued to talk as Andie got the soda. They discussed the boat race and whether the wind would be suitable. Pacey was only able to speak a few sentences before Andie had a Coke in front of him.  
  
"Here you go Pace, one ice cold Coke." stated Andie as she placed the can in Pacey's hand.  
  
"Thanks Andie." replied Pacey as he pulled the Coke tab, "how much do I owe ya?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. It's on me." stated Andie with a bright smile on her face.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes at Andie and then helped the next customer. Andie saw Jack's expression but didn't care. She still cared for Pacey and had no problem showing how she felt.  
  
The Coke can crackled and fizzled as Pacey opened it. He smiled at Andie and quickly turned to drink. As Pacey brought the Coke to his lips, he saw Dawson from across the dock. Pacey paused for a moment but kept the can to his mouth. He watched as his good friend edged through the tourist crowd.  
  
Dawson was holding a small bouquet of flowers and smiling merrily. Pacey took a small sip of the Coke and observed as Dawson headed for one of the stands. Pacey already knew who the flowers were for but didn't want to believe it. The stand Dawson was heading for just so happened to be The Potter B and B Pancake stand. Joey is working the stand and Dawson is bringing her flowers, thought Pacey sadly.  
  
Pacey's face fell. His happy mood had diminished and he forgot why he had been smiling in the first place. Andie saw the sudden mood change in Pacey and stared at him puzzlingly. She matched her eyes with Pacey's gaze and saw what he was looking at.  
  
Andie peered across the docks and saw Dawson Leery. He was holding flowers and talking to Joey Potter. Dawson said something to Joey and gave her the bouquet. Joey smiled weakly and took in the flowers' fragrance. She spoke something to Dawson and then kissed him lightly on the cheek. Meanwhile, Pacey's Coke fell from his grasp. The can plummeted to the dock and splashed soda everywhere. The unlucky crowd scattered as Coke splattered on them. Pacey looked apologetically to the tourist but quickly headed back to his boat. He didn't say a word to Andie, to Jack, or even Jen. Pacey just left. Andie sighed heavily as she watched him go. Andie stared at Pacey until he was lost in the crowd. Tears trickled down Andie's face. She suddenly realized why Pacey had stormed off. He has feelings for Joey, thought Andie in shock.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Pacey Witter stared blankly at the stars from the deck of True Love. There was a slight chill in the air but the weather was the last thing on his mind. Pacey wrapped himself tightly in his wind jacket and managed to ignore the cold. His mind was restless and his heart was breaking. Thoughts of Joey and Dawson pulsated through him like a diesel truck colliding with a glass window. He recalled the image of Dawson giving Joey a banquet of flowers and how she had kissed him on the cheek afterwards. Pacey was just thankful Joey's kiss hadn't been on Dawson's lips. He remembered feeling a sigh of relief when Joey's lips only caressed Dawson's cheek bone. All hope isn't lost, thought Pacey staring at the distant lights of the night sky.  
  
Pacey sighed as he focused on the shimmering balls of light that sparkled above him, and it made him think. Pacey remembered Dawson once saying, that "Fates" lived among the stars and watched over the humans of earth. The "Fates" were equivalent of that of the gods; all powerful beings that control the fate of everyone. All a human had to do was focus on one star and make a wish. Supposedly, the "Fate" that occupied that particular star was obligated to grant the human's wish. The idea was ludicrous and made Pacey laugh. He wasn't much on make-believe but for some reason he desperately wanted the "Fates" to exist, but nothing could be farther from the truth.  
  
His first impulse was to make a wish on one of the stars but reality quickly sunk in. Who am I kidding, he thought, I don't deserve Joey. The cool air brushed across Pacey's nose and he felt goose pimples trickle down his skin.  
  
Well, it's getting cold. I better get home." he said to himself, knowing full well he was alone.  
  
Pacey lifted himself from the deck and stretched his arms. It was late and exhaustion has taken hold of him quickly. Pacey's mouth opened in a yawn as he climbed off his boat. As his feet planted to the dock, he gave one last look at the night sky. His attention was suddenly grabbed by a bright star that appeared to illuminate the entire sky. The sight was beautiful and it had managed to take Pacey's breath away. He smiled in spite of himself. Pacey hadn't seen anything so beautiful since the first time he "really" saw Joey and her magnificence. The glowing star seemed special. It reminded Pacey of Joey and for some reason he found himself making a wish.  
  
"I wish that Joey would open her eyes and see that I love her so much." wished Pacey, a tear trickling down his cheek.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of embarrassment came over him. What the hell am I doing, he thought, I must be losing it.  
  
Pacey laughed at himself, wiped the tears from his eyes, and breathed in a large amount of air. When he exhaled he could see his own breath. Time to go home and time to give up on Joey Potter, thought Pacey as he trudged down the dock to his father's jeep.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Jack McPhee and Jenn Lindley walked down the main hall of Capeside High. The hall was crowded but the two managed to get to their lockers, which were right next to each other. Jack put in his locker combination and opened the door. Jenn did the same but really wasn't paying attention to her actions. She was discussing her mixed up relationship with Henry Parker; a freshman that claimed to be madly in love with her. Jenn thought Henry was kind of a doofus but there was just something about him that really attracted her. Henry is a mixture of bafflement and amazement, she thought to herself.  
  
"So what are you and Henry doing for the Regatta?" asked Jack as he put his Chemistry book into his locker and then closed it.  
  
"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it. We'll probably just watch the fireworks on the docks. How about you?"  
  
"Andie and I decided to spend this weekend together. She's been missing me since I moved in with you and Grams, and it isn't like I have a boyfriend to be with, so we're just going to hang out together. Isn't my life exciting? asked Jack sarcastically."  
  
"Don't worry Jack, I know you'll find someone soon." comforted Jenn as she closed her locker.  
  
"Yeah right." replied Jack, rolling his eyes.  
  
Both Jack and Jenn turned from their lockers and saw Andie skidding through the crowd. She was bolting right for them which made Jack's eyes opened in shock.  
  
"Why the hell is Andie running?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know but I hope she's ok." replied Jenn.  
  
Suddenly Andie slide across the smooth floor but managed to skid into a sudden halt. She ended up right in front of Jack and Jenn. Andie was breathing heavily and took in air gratefully.  
  
"What's going on Andie? Are you alright?" asked Jack, putting his hand on his sister's shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine Jack. Well not really fine, but not hurt in anyway. Oh my God you guys, I have to tell you something. I was going to tell you yesterday but I didn't feel it was my place, so I kept it bottled up inside me like a viscous secret, and Jack you know how I am about keeping secrets. But just wait until I tell you because it's big. It's more than big, it's huge. Scratch that, it's a disaster waiting to happen. It's worse than Armageddon!"  
  
"Andie, you're rambling again. Calm down and tell me what's going on." stated Jack, patting Andie on the back.  
  
"Sorry guys but you know how I get when I'm excited or upset."  
  
"Yes, we know." stated Jack and Jenn together.  
  
"Anyway, that's not important but what is important is that I think Pacey and Joey like each other." informed Andie, her eyes serious.  
  
Jack and Jenn looked at each other for a moment. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds and suddenly burst into hysterics.  
  
"Sure Andie, whatever you say." replied Jack, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"That's your huge Armageddon secret? Andie that sounds more like a big figment of your imagination." laughed Jenn.  
  
"I'm serious guys. I saw Pacey and his reaction to Dawson giving Joey flowers. It really hurt him."  
  
"But Andie, Joey and Pacey can barely stand to be in the same room. I'd say they almost hate each other." stated Jack.  
  
"No Jack, they've been hanging out with each other more. Joey's been helping Pacey with his boat. I really think they have a thing for each other."  
  
"Well I'll admit they have been spending a lot of time together but Joey just broke up with AJ. She's not ready for a relationship and certainly not one with Pacey Witter." informed Jenn.  
  
"But Jenn." pleaded Andie.  
  
"Look, just drop it Andie. You're way off on this one. I know you still have feelings for Pacey and you're just trying to find some reason why he won't come back to you." scolded Jack, cutting Andie off before she could say anymore.  
  
"Listen you two, we have to get to the hamburger stand and if we don't hurry we'll be late." informed Jenn, heading back down the hall.  
  
"She's right, let's go Andie." ordered Jack firmly.  
  
Jack McPhee knew full well that Andie was wrong in this situation and he was sure she was just starting trouble. Jack had to make her see that she was getting herself into some serious pain and trouble, by mingling in Pacey's life. Jack wanted the best for his sister and Pacey wasn't it.  
  
"Alright you guys, I guess you're right. It's probably just in my mind." lied Andie as she followed them down the main hall.  
  
Andie's eyes furled in aggravation. She knew what she saw. Pacey's reaction to Dawson and Joey's relationship was that of hurt and jealousy. Andie was certain of it and was determined to find out more.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Pacey slammed his locker shut and pulled his backpack over his shoulder. He wasn't particularly is the best of moods and to make matters worse, the day was dragging like a turtle with a broken leg. Pacey cursed to himself as he headed to his next class. It's not fair, he thought, I have to go to class while my friends are hanging out on the docks.  
  
Pacey's grades were slipping and his teachers thought it best that he remained at school while his classmates worked the hamburger stand. Principal Green told Pacey to focus more on his school work and less on the Regatta Festivities. Sure, that's easy for him to say, grimaced Pacey slowly stomping down the hallway.  
  
Pacey slugged toward his Algebra class. The rest of the students were filing into their classes and the halls were starting to empty. Pacey wasn't in a hurrying mood so he took his time getting to class. As he came around the hall corner, he bumped right into an unsuspecting student.  
  
"Hey watch it!" shouted Joey, as her History book fell to the floor.  
  
"Joey." stated Pacey in shock.  
  
For the past two days Pacey had been avoiding Joey. He was sure that she had noticed but surprisingly she hadn't said anything. Pacey felt extremely awkward that he had bumped into Potter. She was the last person he wanted to see right now.  
  
There was a moment of silence but Pacey finally found the ability to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you."  
  
"Try opening your eyes when you walk. You'll find it works a lot better." scowled Joey as she bent to pick up her book.  
  
Pacey placed his hand over his heart as if he had been stabbed and his face crumpled up into an expression of pain.  
  
"Once again I'm stabbed by your rapier wit, Potter. You should really try to come up with something a little more creative. Your insults have been plummeting these past few months."  
  
"Well Pace, I guess your stupidity has rubbed off on me. I should really stop helping you with your boat." snapped Joey as she dusted of her school book.  
  
"To-shay"  
  
So where are you off to? Are you heading down to the docks?" asked Joey.  
  
"No. Drill Sergeant Green thought it best that I focus more on Algebra than the upperclassman hamburger stand." growled Pacey.  
  
"He's right. If you didn't spend so much time working on True Love, you might not be failing math."  
  
"Thank you pop. I swear, you sound more like my father every day."  
  
"Cry me a river, Pacey. It wouldn't kill ya to study every now and then."  
  
Pacey brushed off Joey's last remark. He felt melancholy and the last thing he wanted to do was argue. Pacey just stared at Joey with frustration in his eyes. This caused Joey to crack a smile. Suddenly Pacey's attention was thwarted. His eyes zeroed on her expression. Joey shook her head in mild amusement. She gave the look of aggravation but with a mix of compassion. Pacey found it weird that even when Joey was scolding him, she still came off beautiful.  
  
"So how about you? Are you heading down to the docks?"  
  
"Yeah but I'm helping Bessie with the B and B stand. I asked Principal Green if I could skip out on the hamburger stand and help Bess. He didn't seem to mind because of my academic standing." teased Joey with a smirk.  
  
"Great." replied Pacey sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly the school bell rang, informing Pacey that he was late for class. Fantastic, I'm late, thought Pacey.  
  
Pacey sighed in utter defeat. He was sure he had an up coming date with detention.  
  
"I better go. I don't want my Algebra teacher to blow her top." sighed Pacey, starting down the hall.  
  
Joey quickly grabbed Pacey by the wrist and the feel of her touch sent chills down Pacey's back. He quickly pushed the feeling away and remembered he was late for class.  
  
"Wait a minute Pace. I want to ask you something."  
  
"What's up?" asked Pacey as he looked up at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me? We haven't spoken in two days. Is something wrong?"  
  
Pacey stared blankly at Joey. His first impulse was to shout. What do you think Potter, he thought, I'm in love with you but you don't seem to give a damn.  
  
Pacey pushed away the impulse and made up a lame excuse as to why he had been avoiding her.  
  
"No, I've just been busy that's all. I've been putting on the finishing touches to my boat. I haven't had much time to chat."  
  
"Not even during lunch period? Yesterday I saved you a seat in the lunch room but you walked right past me. I saw you toss me a glance Pacey but you chose to sit with a group of people you barely knew."  
  
"Look Joey, can we talk about this later? I really need to get to class. Come by True Love tonight and we'll talk." replied Pacey, tossing another glance at the wall clock.  
  
"Sure Pace. Whatever you want." stated Joey, as Pacey darted down the hall and vanished into his class.  
  
Joey Potter sighed heavily to herself and headed for the school parking lot. She had a strange feeling that things were starting to change around her and wasn't sure what to make of it.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"So Dawson, how are things with you and Joey?" asked Andie as she put a burger between two buns.  
  
"That's a very good question Andie but the answer is I don't know. I haven't seen much of her in the past few months. We just started to hang out more but I'm pretty sure she still likes me. I was thinking of asking her to dinner this weekend. I figured we could eat and then watch the fireworks at my parent's restaurant." informed Dawson as he helped Andie with the food.  
  
"I think that's a great idea Dawson. You should really try to fix things between you and Joey. I always thought you two made the cutest couple."  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business, sis." snapped Jack as he squeezed in between Dawson and Andie.  
  
"It's ok Jack, I don't mind. In fact I agree with her whole heartedly. I want things to work out with me and Joey." replied Dawson.  
  
"Soul mates to the end." said Andie with a loving sigh.  
  
"Well I'd like to think so." stated Dawson with a bright smile on his face.  
  
Jack nodded to Dawson's remark but then quickly tossed an evil look in Andie's direction. He knew that she was up to something. Jack was starting to believe that Andie was trying to make trouble for Dawson, Joey, and maybe even Pacey. He wasn't sure how things were between Joey and Pacey but he knew that it wasn't any of Andie's business. Jack was certain that Andie was just jealous and he was tired of his sister's insecurities.  
  
Dawson went back to helping with the hamburgers. Meanwhile, Jack grabbed Andie by the elbow and pulled her to the side.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Jack angrily.  
  
"What? I was just encouraging Dawson to rectify his relationship with Joey, that's all."  
  
"And it has nothing to do with the fact you think Pacey and Joey might like each other?"  
  
"You're way too high strung Jack. Always the worry wart. You should really talk to someone about your neurotic behavior."  
  
"Save it Andie. I've known you too long and I know when you're up to something. I don't want you to interfere with Dawson and Joey's relationship or Pacey and Joey's relationship for that matter. Stay out of it and worry about yourself." warned Jack.  
  
"I think you're misconstruing the situation, Jack."  
  
"Just promise me you'll stay out of it!"  
  
"But Jack,"  
  
"Promise me Andie!"  
  
"Alright Jack, I promise to stay out of Dawson and Joey's business."  
  
"And Pacey's!"  
  
"And Pacey's." replied Andie with a sigh.  
  
"Good, now let's get back to these burgers." said Jack, a wave of relief coming over him.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Joey flipped a pancake onto a paper plate and handed it to a customer. It had to of been the millionth pancake she served for the day and she was starting to get tired. If Joey never saw a pancake again, it would still be too soon. She tiredly turned back to the grill to flip more pancakes but suddenly Dawson's voice caught her attention.  
  
"Hey Joey." he said happily.  
  
Joey turned back around and smiled at her close friend. Dawson was smiling as well and he casually ran his hand through his long bangs.  
  
"Hi Dawson. Can I interest you in a Potter B and B hotcake?" asked Joey.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"You got it." stated Joey as she placed a pancake on a plate and handed it to Dawson.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" asked Dawson, as he tore off a piece of pancake.  
  
He put the piece in his mouth and chewed slowly. His attention was still focused on Joey.  
  
"I'm not sure. I really hadn't made any plans." lied Joey, thinking about her talk with Pacey.  
  
"Well why don't you come by my house tonight and watch a movie? I know it's not Saturday but school's cancelled tomorrow due to the Regatta. It's not like we have to worry about getting up early."  
  
"I don't know Dawson. I have a lot of stuff I need to take care of."  
  
"Please Joey. I won't take no of an answer. I was being sincere when I said I want things to go back to the way they were. What better way to do that than by starting back movie night."  
  
Joey thought for a moment. She did miss movie nights but she also promised to talk with Pacey. Joey was in a dilemma. Should I see what's bothering Pacey or hang out with Dawson, she wondered.  
  
"Come on Joe. Just say yes." pleaded Dawson.  
  
Dawson's bright smile and gentle eyes punctured Joey's hurt. She knew that if she turned Dawson down his feelings were going to be crushed. Pacey is much more forgiving, thought Joey.  
  
"Alright Dawson, I'll be there." stated Joey with a sigh.  
  
Suddenly the thought of Pacey flashed through Joey's mind. She still needed to know what was bothering Pacey but it was too late for her to change her mind now.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Joey climbed up the ladder that led to Dawson's bedroom. It was nighttime and the moon was full. Lightning bugs illuminated around the house.  
  
Dawson's bedroom light was on and Joey heard the noises of his television. She scaled to the top of the ladder and slid through the window. Dawson was on the bed, positioned on his stomach. He had the VCR remote in his hand and a bowl of popcorn beside him. He quickly turned his attention from the TV and smiled at Joey.  
  
"Hey Joe, you're just in time."  
  
"So, what movie are we watching tonight?" asked Joey as she plopped next to Dawson.  
  
"I figured we'd kick it old school tonight."  
  
"You mean a classic?"  
  
"Well it was an instant classic but it's not in black and white." replied Dawson, taking a hand full of popcorn and bringing it to his mouth.  
  
"So what are we watching?" asked Joey more persistent.  
  
"ET."  
  
"Oh I love that movie. We haven't watched it in forever." stated Joey, a smile etching across her face.  
  
"I know. That's why I picked it. I figured sense we were starting fresh with our relationship, what better way to do that than with one of the greatest Spielberg movies ever."  
  
"I agree. Put it in."  
  
"I'm way ahead of ya." replied Dawson, pressing play on the VCR remote.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Pacey sat on the edge of his boat and twiddled his thumbs in unrest. It was getting pretty late and there was still no sign of Joey. Maybe she forgot, thought Pacey? However, he knew full well that Joey Potter never forgot anything. She was as sharp as a razor's edge. That was one of her qualities that Pacey loved most. She was witty and always kept him on his feet.  
  
Suddenly, Pacey heard footsteps coming down the dock and his heart fluttered. It had to be Joey, he thought.  
  
Pacey focused his eyes though the darkness and quickly realized that it wasn't Joey. Hell whoever it was wasn't even a female. His heart sank.  
  
"Well, you don't seem too happy to see me which is odd because I come bearing gifts." stated Mitch Leery, holding something in his hands.  
  
"Hey Mr. Leery. What are you doing here?" asked Pacey meekly.  
  
Mitch Leery ignored the question. He just stood on the dock and motioned for Pacey to come down from his boat. Pacey nodded to Mitch and jumped off the boat rail. He hit the wooden docks with a thump.  
  
"Is something wrong Pace? You seem a little down in the dumps."  
  
"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"You don't seem fine Pacey but cheer up. I have something for you and I'm pretty sure it will brighten up your night."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, Gale and I wanted you to have this." answered Mitch, handing Pacey a thick piece of cloth.  
  
Pacey took the cloth which was folded into a tight rectangle. He opened the foldings and quickly realized it was a flag that stated Leery's Fresh Fish. The flag was the logo of Mitch and Gale's restaurant. A smile tugged at Pacey's lips.  
  
"That's better. Now you don't seem so down." laughed Mitch.  
  
"Mr. Leery, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Well I guess the appropriate response would be thank you."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you very much." stated Pacey, smiling bright.  
  
"The entry fee has been taken care of and your boat is number 18 in the Regatta race. Win one for the Leery's Pace. We could use the advertising."  
  
"You got it Mr. Leery. Consider the race in the bag."  
  
"That's what I like to hear." laughed Mitch, patting Pacey on the back.  
  
Pacey refolded the flag and shook Mitch's hand. He found himself smiling again and it felt good. Pacey had no trouble expressing his gratitude.  
  
"Thanks again, Mr. Leery."  
  
"No problem Pacey but I have to ask you a question. Why did you seem so disappointed when I came into the dock lights? Where you expecting someone?"  
  
"Yeah but I guess that someone decided not to show up." replied Pacey with a frown.  
  
"Well I'm not going to pry but I think Dawson and Joey are at the house watching a movie. I'm sure they'd love for you to hang out with them."  
  
Pacey's face went neutral. He couldn't believe his ears. Was Mitch serious, he thought, Joey skipped out on me so she could watch a movie with Dawson?  
  
Suddenly, Pacey realized that his feelings for Joey were ludicrous. He knew full well that things would never ever work out between them and he was an idiot for even trying. I guess that's the final nail in the coffin, thought Pacey with a frown.  
  
Meanwhile, Mitch turned his head in puzzlement. He stared blankly at Pacey. I can't believe it, he thought, One minute Pacey's sad, then the next he's happy, but another minute later he's sad again.  
  
"Pace, you should really try to regulate your moods better." said Mitch.  
  
Pacey laughed meekly.  
  
"Alright Mr. Leery. I'll try working on it."  
  
"So does that mean you're coming to my house?"  
  
"I would but I have a lot of work to do. Maybe some other time."  
  
"Ok Pacey, then I guess I'll talk to you later." stated Mitch, patting Pacey on the arm.  
  
"Bye Mr. Leery."  
  
"Bye Pacey." replied Mitch, as he vanished into the darkness of the night.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Joey stared blankly at the TV screen. She had seen ET several times and each time she enjoyed it thoroughly. However, this time the movie seemed unbearable. Joey's eyes tried to focus on the movie but she didn't notice the alien being attracted by Reese's Pieces. She was looking through the screen and saw only one image; Pacey waiting for her on his boat.  
  
A sharp pain stabbed Joey's heart and she moved uncomfortably on Dawson's bed. Dawson turned his attention from the movie and looked at Joey puzzlingly.  
  
"You alright, Joe?"  
  
"I'm fine. The bed just feels a little lumpy." replied Joey, heat building up under her collar.  
  
"You want a pillow or something?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm fine, really."  
  
"Ok." said Dawson as he casually turned back to the TV screen.  
  
Suddenly, the anxiety building up in Joey was too much for her to handle. The thought of Pacey waiting for her was unbearable. I can't just abandon him like this, she thought. Joey quickly slide off the bed and reached for her shoes.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawson but I have to go." stated Joe, as she pulled on her tennis shoes.  
  
"What? Why?" asked Dawson, turning off the movie with the remote.  
  
"I can't really say." replied Joey, putting on her jean jacket.  
  
"Joey, you can't just leave and not give me an explanation. Is it something I did?"  
  
"No, it has nothing to do with you."  
  
"What's with you Joey? One minute we're enjoying a movie and the next you can't wait to get out my window."  
  
"I'm really sorry Dawson. I'll talk to you tomorrow." said Joey as she slide through the bedroom window.  
  
Dawson jumped from the bed and stuck his head through his window. He watched as Joey scaled down the ladder and darted for her row boat.  
  
"Joey, wait!" he shouted.  
  
"I can't Dawson. I promise we'll talk tomorrow."  
  
Dawson watched in aggravation as Joey got into her boat and rowed back down the creek. Confusion consumed him quickly. Well that didn't go the way I planned, thought Dawson.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Pacey had waited long enough. It was almost midnight and it was blatantly obvious that Joey wasn't going to show. Damn the "fates", he thought.  
  
Pacey was tired. He was tired of Joey, tired of school, and tired of life. Pacey couldn't understand why he felt so bad. He finally finished True Love and just in time to enter the Regatta. The Leerys even sponsored him in the race so why did he feel like crap? Pacey laughed to himself. That was a stupid question, he thought, I know why I feel like crap. Joey was the reason he felt so terrible. For several months now, she had been the reason for his pain. Pacey sighed heavily and lowered himself into the cabin of his boat. He didn't feel like going back to his house so he decided to sleep in True Love tonight.  
  
Pacey opened a cupboard and took out a blanket. He then stretched out on his indoor hammock and covered himself with it. Two more days until the race, thought Pacey as he slowly closed his eyes.  
  
"Pace?" called a voice from outside.  
  
Pacey's eyes fluttered open and he jumped off his hammock. He quickly headed for the deck. The voice called out again as he stepped out of True Love's cabin.  
  
"I was beginning to think I missed you." said Joey, as Pacey came into sight.  
  
Joey was standing on the edge of True Love with the cool breeze brushing through her dark hair. Pacey shook his head mildly and motioned for her to come aboard.  
  
"Well I was beginning to think you weren't coming." replied Pacey bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry Pacey. Something came up."  
  
"Yeah and that thing is Dawson." snapped Pacey.  
  
"How did you know I was with Dawson?"  
  
"Mitch came by about an hour ago. He told me ya'll were watching a movie together. Thanks for telling me."  
  
"Look Pace, I'm sorry I stood you up but I'm here now."  
  
"Yep, here you are." replied Pacey in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I said I was sorry Pacey. What else do you want me to say?"  
  
"Nothing but I guess we're even now. I was avoiding you so now you're avoiding me. I swear this relationship is so screwed up! Why do we even bother?!"  
  
Suddenly Joey's brow furled. Pacey's words hurt her and she wasn't just going to stand there and take his verbal assaults.  
  
"Real tactful Pacey! So what are you saying? You want to stop being friends?"  
  
"No that's not what I'm saying Joe! I want us to BE friends! But I feel like I'm competing with Dawson."  
  
"What are you talking about Pacey? We're all just friends. There shouldn't be any competition."  
  
"So is that true?"  
  
"What, about the competition?"  
  
"No, about us just being friends. Because I'm not so sure anymore, Joe."  
  
"Pacey, what are you getting at?" asked Joey, putting her hair behind her ear.  
  
Pacey sighed and stepped up to her. Joey felt a tingle pulse through her skin as he approached. Pacey extended his hands and placed each one next to her arms. However, he didn't touch her. He kept his finger tips mere inches from her skin and Joey's heart rate began to thump.  
  
"This Joe, this right here. I don't even have to touch you and I get light headed. Just by being this close to you I feel like I'm going to fall over. Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know Pacey." replied Joey, her eyes closing.  
  
She imagined Pacey finally taking her arms in his hands and the feeling was intoxicating. Joey felt butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"I want to touch you Joey but I want you to say its ok. You know how I feel about you. I haven't hid my emotions but you have. It's been excruciating because you know how I feel about you but I don't know how you feel about me."  
  
"Pacey." pleaded Joey.  
  
She wanted him to take her into his arms but she also knew that if he did, the world would change around them. The winds of change would take them up in one swift swoop and there would be no turning back. Conflict raged in Joey. She wanted Pacey and there was no doubting it. However, there were so many factors working against them, Dawson in particular. The warmth of Pacey's fingers close to her skin sent Joey into a top spin. Suddenly nothing mattered anymore, all except Pacey. All things change, she thought, its a known fact and I've held out for too long.  
  
"Pace." she said with her eyes' still closed.  
  
"Yes, Joe?"  
  
"I want you to touch me now."  
  
That was all Joey Potter needed to say. Pacey quickly took Joey in his arms and brought his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they embraced passionately. The "fates" from above smiled.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Andie McPhee opened the wrapper of Juicy Fruit and placed the gum in her mouth. She chewed it fiercely as she focused on the computer screen in front of her. Andie had a Chemistry paper due Monday and she was trying to get a head start before the weekend. She wanted to have the paper finished before the Regatta Festivities and didn't want the thought of it lingering over her shoulder all weekend.  
  
Andie's fingers tapped on the keyboard as thoughts came into her head, but she was having trouble focusing. She was in the public library which was supposed to be quiet, but some rude couple was giggling and kissing in the back. Andie couldn't see their faces but it was apparent the two were making out. The couple was making a serious amount of racket and bugging Andie to death. She blew wind through her bangs and tried to ignore the sound of lips smacking together. Get a room people, thought Andie as she typed her paper.  
  
"Pacey, stop it." sounded through the bookshelves and Andie froze instantly.  
  
The feminine voice that just spoke was laughing, playful, and extremely familiar to Andie. She turned her head in the direction of the bookshelves and focused through the darkened area. Andie knew that it was Pacey behind the shelves but the question was, who was with him? She had a sneaky suspicious that all of her worst fears were about to come true. Andie swallowed hard, stood from the computer desk, and proceeded toward the bookshelves.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Pacey kissed down Joey's neck as she pressed him close to her. Joey let out a light sigh of delight as Pacey caressed her collar bone with his lips. They were in the public library making out but they just couldn't help themselves. Joey had started off the morning with the innocent intentions of studying but Pacey decided he wanted to tag along. They had sat quietly in the library for about ten minutes but didn't last much longer than that. Pacey watched quietly as Joey read a book that had been assigned in her English class. He had his head in one hand and used the other to tap on the table. Pacey kept his eyes glued to Joey's moving lips.  
  
"You move your lips when you read." he laughed.  
  
Joey looked up from her book and glared at him.  
  
"You shouldn't be thinking about my lips right now; you should be thinking about your math homework."  
  
"I'm sorry Joe but you're lips are the ONLY thing on my mind right now." stated Pacey emphasizing the word only.  
  
"Well if you keep this up, you'll NEVER have the chance to think about my lips again." snapped Joey, mimicking Pacey's emphasis.  
  
"You are too cruel, Ms. Potter." shot Pacey as he scooped up his math book.  
  
"That's me." she replied, turning her attentions back to her assignment.  
  
Pacey glanced over his math book for the total of five point six seconds and then slammed the book shut.  
  
"I'm bored. Let's go do something."  
  
"We're supposed to be studying Pacey! You need to work now, so you don't have to worry about it later."  
  
"But it's a free day Joey! We don't have school today and you're making me study!"  
  
"Fine Pacey, do whatever you want but I'm finishing my book."  
  
"Well what if we took a study break?" asked Pacey, raising his eyebrows devilishly.  
  
Joey stared at Pacey for a moment but suddenly a blushing smile cracked across her lips.  
  
"Here?" she whispered, her cheeks stinging red.  
  
"Sure, anyplace is a good place."  
  
"No Pacey. Not now."  
  
"Pleeeeeaasssse. I'll love you forever and ever."  
  
"You'll do that anyway."  
  
"You're right but I'm only asking for five tinsy winsy minutes."  
  
Pacey batted his powerful blue eyes and suddenly Joey's defenses shattered around her. Her tiny smile turned into an uncontrollable big one.  
  
"Five minutes." announced Joey, with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Deal!" shouted Pacey, taking Joey by the hand and leading her to the secluded part of the library.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
So here we are, thought Joey, making out in the public library. We should really try to control our raging hormones.  
  
Pacey didn't seem to care. He seemed capable of making out with her in a sewage dump just as long as he was with her. Joey smiled as Pacey kissed her earlobe. He truly was something special. Suddenly, Joey heard footsteps.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" asked Pacey, pulling away from her.  
  
"I heard footsteps."  
  
"What is this? Are we in some kind of B movie horror flick and you forgot to tell me?"  
  
"I'm serious Pacey. I heard someone."  
  
"It's probably the big bad librarian. I'm sure she doesn't appreciate us defacing the books like this." he said with a laugh.  
  
"Will you quit joking around?"  
  
Suddenly, Andie McPhee came around the corner of the book shelf and stared directly at Pacey and Joey. Joey's mouth fell and Pacey just sighed.  
  
"Great." he said heavily.  
  
"Great?! I find you two making out and all you can say is great?!" shouted Andie.  
  
"Andie, this is just a huge misunderstanding." informed Joey.  
  
"I can't believe this! Do you have any idea what this is going to do to our group of friends?"  
  
"Look Andie, I can explain." stated Pacey.  
  
"Save it Pacey. I don't want to hear it." shouted Andie, tears falling off her face.  
  
"You're not going to tell Dawson are you?" asked Joey, fear in her eyes.  
  
Pacey turned to Joey in shock. He couldn't believe she had said that. Here she was with him but suddenly her thoughts turn back to Dawson. Pacey managed to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Andie, lets sit down and discuss this ok?" asked Pacey, motioning for the three of them to move to a table.  
  
"No Pacey. I don't want to discuss anything with you two."  
  
Just then a librarian came around the bookshelves and she appeared to be extremely angry.  
  
"You three are in a library! You can't be making this kind of ruckus! I'm going to have to ask you three to leave, NOW."  
  
The three arguing teens looked at each other for a moment. They soon realized they would have to discuss their problem some other time.  
  
"Yes mam." replied Joey in a sad demeanor.  
  
Pacey nodded to the librarian and proceeded for the main exit. Joey snatched her backpack and then followed Pacey with her head down. Andie waited for the two of them to get a distance ahead, got her disk from the computer, and headed for the door. The librarian glared at Andie the entire time. I can't believe this is happening, thought Andie with tears in her eyes.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"Are you going to tell Dawson?!" repeated Pacey as if the question was nothing but gibberish.  
  
"Give it a rest Pacey." stated Joey as they walked across the library parking lot.  
  
"I don't think so Potter. I can't believe you said that. You made it sound like our kissing was some kind of felony and Dawson was the police."  
  
"I said give it a rest!"  
  
"Joey, did it occur to you that Dawson would eventually find out about us or did you plan for us to keep it a secret forever?"  
  
Joey quickly came to a halt. She turned to face Pacey and she had fire in her eyes.  
  
"Look, this isn't the place to be having this conversation but if you insist! I know that Dawson was going to find out about us eventually but I was hoping to tell him myself. I was afraid that Andie was going to do something cruel just to get back at us and it's not her place. So Pacey, do you want your ex-girlfriend to tell my ex-boyfriend that we're seeing each other? I don't! Especially when my ex-boyfriend happens to be our closest friend and did I mention he still loves me!"  
  
Pacey was going to say something but stopped. There were no words to express the way he was feeling. He looked into Joey's eyes and sighed. Pacey had a strange feeling that things were ending between him and Joey even before they had a chance to start.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
"I want to tell Dawson."  
  
"Fine, we'll tell him."  
  
"No, I'll tell him. It's my place, not yours."  
  
"Listen Joe, I'm sorry for what I said. I was just confused and surprised to see Andie. I acted badly but I hope this doesn't mess things up between us."  
  
"Look Pacey, I'm not saying its over but I do think we need to cool it until I tell Dawson, ok?"  
  
"Ok, if that's what you want."  
  
"That's what I want." stated Joey with a sigh.  
  
Pacey stood still as Joey turned and headed for her truck. She got a few steps away before Pacey called to her.  
  
"Hey Joey."  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, completing turning around.  
  
"It was nice talking to ya." he stated, waving his hand once.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Dawson picked up the dirty dishes on a table outside his parent's restaurant. He wasn't particularly in the mood to work but his parent's needed his help. Dawson sighed as he picked up a half empty glass. He thought of Joey and how she had left unexpectedly the night before. Dawson was confused and angry.  
  
The glass slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. As it hit, the glass shattered into several pieces. Dawson cursed out loud and the surrounding customers gave him a dirty look.  
  
"You should really watch your language." stated Mitch, as he approached his son.  
  
"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to drop the glass."  
  
"Don't worry about the glass. I'd be more worried about your mother finding out that you cuss."  
  
Dawson snickered lightly as he picked up the broken glass. Mitch laughed as well and then bent down to help.  
  
"So what seems to be the problem?" asked Mitch.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just confused right now."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Joey. I just don't understand her."  
  
"Well there's your first mistake Dawson. You're trying to understand women. It will never happen. No man on this Earth has been able to figure out the mystery that is woman."  
  
Dawson laughed as he picked up the last piece of glass.  
  
"I guess you're right." he laughed.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to her?"  
  
"I have to work."  
  
"Well Dawson, consider yourself lucky then. I guess there are a few perks being the son of the owner."  
  
Dawson smiled when he realized what his father was saying. He quickly put the dishes tub on the closest table and took off his apron. Mitch patted Dawson on the shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Thanks dad." said Dawson.  
  
"No problem son but don't tell your mother I let you go, and let's not make a habit out of this."  
  
"You got it." laughed Dawson just before he turned to leave.  
  
Mitch Leery watched as his son trotted down Main Street. He was surprised how fatherly he had been these past couple of days; first Pacey and now Dawson. Mitch laughed to himself.  
  
"Kids."  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Dawson ran down Main Street toward the Mitch-mobile. He knew that Joey had to be at the Potter Bed and Breakfast. Dawson continued to run and thought of the things he was going to say. All of a sudden, a weepy voice called his name.  
  
"Dawson?" cried Andie, weeping freely.  
  
"Andie, are you alright?" asked Dawson, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"No Dawson I'm not alright. I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it Andie? You can tell me." stated Dawson curiously.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

Dawson stared blankly at Andie McPhee. She was crying and right out in public. He couldn't understand why she seemed so upset. Tears drained from her eyes and her lip quivered furiously. Dawson approached Andie and placed his arm around her neck. She continued to cry but nestled her face into Dawson's chest. People walked by and tossed glances in their direction. Dawson quickly realized that he needed to get Andie to some place more private.  
  
"Andie, I know you're upset but we should go to some place less crowded."  
  
Andie didn't say a word. She continued to cry but nodded in confirmation to Dawson's request.  
  
Dawson decided to take Andie to his father's car. It was just up the street and they could talk there. However, Dawson was kicking himself internally because he desperately wanted to talk with Joey about the night before.  
  
Dawson led Andie to the Mitch-mobile and she cried the entire way. Andie was making quite a spectacle and Dawson was sure that whatever was bothering her must be serious. They finally made it to the car and Dawson was grateful. He unlocked the passenger side door and opened it for Andie. She sobbed openly as she slid into the car. Dawson shut the door behind her, went around to the other side, and got in. He remained quiet for a few moments so that Andie could regain her equilibrium. After a minute, Andie's crying settled.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"No Dawson, I'm a wreck." sniffed Andie.  
  
"Tell me what happened Andie. Why are you so upset?"  
  
"It's Pacey."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Dawson with a look of confusion.  
  
"I saw Pacey with someone today."  
  
"Oh." said Dawson sympathetically.  
  
"Not just "oh", Dawson. This is serious!! Pacey is my true love. I want him back so much but he's in love with somebody else."  
  
Dawson placed his hand on Andie's shoulder. She started to cry again but Dawson's support was greatly appreciated.  
  
"Look Andie, someone once told me that things change, people change. There is nothing we can do about it. Pacey's moved on and so should you."  
  
"It's not just that Dawson. I know that Pacey has moved on but he moved on in the wrong direction."  
  
"Andie, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw him with.."  
  
Andie stopped.  
  
"With who?" asked Dawson?  
  
"with.."  
  
Andie stopped again and Dawson was getting impatient.  
  
"Go on, you can tell me." he urged.  
  
Andie stared into Dawson's eyes. She had planned to tell him everything. Andie wanted to tell him that she saw Pacey and Joey together, and about the events that took place in the library. However, she couldn't do it. When Andie looked into Dawson's eyes she realized that the news of Pacey and Joey would devastate him. Andie suddenly lost her nerve.  
  
"I saw him with a girl from my Trigonometry class. I don't think you know her but she's so wrong for him. I can't believe Pacey has sunk so low." she lied.  
  
Dawson laughed lightly. He had begun to think that Pacey had made the moves on someone much more serious, like Jenn or Joey. Dawson let out a sigh of relief. Wow, something like that would have turned my world upside down, he thought.  
  
"You'd be surprised on just how low Pacey can sink." laughed Dawson, as he patted Andie on the thigh.  
  
You're telling me, thought Andie sarcastically.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"Will, you have to come man!" pleaded Pacey over the telephone.  
  
"I wish I could make it Pacey but my father won't let me. I got into some trouble with pool sharking so now I'm grounded." replied Pacey's good friend Will.  
  
"You're supposed to be my first mate in the Regatta. Now who's gonna help me?"  
  
"I don't know Pace but I'm sure you'll find somebody."  
  
"Find somebody? The race is tomorrow!! Will, I'm begging and you know I hate to beg!"  
  
"Sorry Pacey, my hands are tied but good luck tomorrow."  
  
Thanks. Thanks a lot." replied Pacey sarcastically.  
  
"I have to go man. I'm not even supposed to be on the phone. If my father catches me, my ass is grass. So, I'll talk to ya later Pace. Bye." stated Will just before he hung up the phone.  
  
Pacey heard the phone hang up on the other end. He couldn't believe it. His good buddy Will had just kicked him in the sack.  
  
"Dammit!" shouted Pacey, as he slammed the phone back on its receiver.  
  
This day has just gone from bad to worse, thought Pacey as he turned from the pay phone.  
  
Pacey growled in anger as he walked across the street toward Leery's Fresh Fish. He had to talk to Mitch. Why me, he thought, why must I always face these trials?  
  
The sad fact of the matter was that Pacey had to withdraw from the Regatta race. Without a first mate, True Love was nothing but a port decoration. Pacey's good friend Will had agreed to be his first mate several weeks back. Will had grown up in Capeside and had been one of Pacey's closest childhood friends. However, Will's family moved away taking him with them, but not all was lost. Although Will and Pacey didn't see each other very much, they did manage to keep in touch. Will knew a lot about sail boats so Pacey asked him to be his first mate on True Love. Will agreed but apparently his parents did not. Now Pacey had his back to the wall. He didn't know what to do. His only option was to back out of the race. Pacey sighed as he opened the main door of the Leery's restaurant.  
  
Pacey entered the restaurant and headed straight for the bar. He straddled a bar stool and placed his head on the counter. The bartender turned to face Pacey and didn't realize that Pacey was still in high school.  
  
"Wow buddy, you look depressed. Are you ok?"  
  
"No." replied Pacey, his face still buried into the counter.  
  
"Well, can I get you something from the bar?"  
  
Pacey lifted his head in confusion. Was this guy serious, he thought, he's not even going to card me?  
  
"Sure, hell I'm not driving." stated Pacey with a mild smile.  
  
Suddenly a firm hand clasped onto Pacey's shoulder and he froze. The bartender looked from Pacey to the man standing behind him. Mitch Leery glared fiercely at the barkeep.  
  
"Sorry Gary, but the bar is closed to this MINOR." stated Mitch.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Leery, he looked twenty-one."  
  
"Well Gary be sure to card next time."  
  
"Yes sir." stated the bartender.  
  
Meanwhile, Mitch took Pacey by the shoulder and led him a secluded part of the restaurant. He placed Pacey in a booth and sat across from him. Mitch appeared to be angry and surprisingly Pacey felt even worse than before.  
  
"What were you thinking Pacey? You were trying to get a drink, in my restaurant of all places."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Leery; it's been a rough day."  
  
"Well when I tell your dad it's gonna be a whole lot rougher."  
  
"Great." sighed Pacey, smacking himself in the forehead.  
  
"What's going on Pacey? Why were you trying to get drunk?"  
  
"That wasn't my plan. I came in here to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I have to drop out of the race."  
  
Mitch's face fell. He looked as if someone had punched his mother in the face.  
  
"Why Pacey?"  
  
"I lost my first mate. My friend Will was supposed to help but he can't make it. I have no one else to turn to."  
  
"That's why you're dropping out of the Regatta? Come on Pacey, you'll have to come up with a better excuse than that."  
  
"Well what am I suppose to do?"  
  
"Why not ask me for help instead of just dropping out of the race?"  
  
Pacey raised his eyebrow. He looked at Mitch with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks a lot Mr. Leery but you've help me enough."  
  
"Shut up Pacey. First of all, I can never help you enough. Second, don't think of it as me helping you but as me helping myself. I am your sponsor Pacey. If you win, Leery's Fresh Fish would get a lot of publicity, something a newly opened restaurant needs."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that I know a thing or two about boats, and if you ask I might lend my services to True Love."  
  
Pacey let a smile spread across his face. This guy is too good to be true, he thought.  
  
Suddenly Pacey remembered that he had recently kissed Joey, which would undoubtedly crush Dawson. If Mitch knew about his relationship with Joey would he still have offered his help? Pacey sighed internally. He couldn't worry about that now. His first priority was to win the Regatta for the Leerys.  
  
"Mr. Leery, will you be my first mate in the race tomorrow?"  
  
"Pacey, I thought you'd never ask." laughed Mitch.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Joey stared at the book in front of her. She tried to read it but her mind kept wandering. Her thoughts kept replaying the events of that morning. Joey couldn't seem to get Andie's face out of her mind. What is she going to do, thought Joey, does she have the nerve to tell Dawson?  
  
Joey closed her book and sighed. I should call Dawson now, she thought.  
  
Joey placed her book on the counter and went to the B and B desk phone. She picked up the receiver and began to dial Dawson's home phone number. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Joey sighed and hung up the phone. She slowly trudged to the front door and opened it. Joey looked through the doorway and saw Dawson.  
  
Dawson stood on the porch with his hands in his pockets. He seemed upset and the first thought that came to Joey was "He Knows".  
  
"Hey Joe, can I come in?" asked Dawson meekly.  
  
Joey paused for a moment. Fear and confusion ran rapid inside her. Dawson waited patiently for her to speak but was baffled as to why she was silent. Suddenly, reality snapped back into Joey's head.  
  
"Sure Dawson, come on in." she said, stepping aside so Dawson could walk through.  
  
Dawson entered the B and B and sat down at the kitchen table. Joey went to the refrigerator and got out some juice. She was panicking but tried forcefully to stay calm.  
  
"Can I get you some juice?" she asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok." replied Joey as she pored two glasses of juice.  
  
She put the juice back in the refrigerator and then handed Dawson a glass. He took it gingerly and sipped the liquid.  
  
"You never called." he stated.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawson. Would you believe that I was just about to?"  
  
"I'm not sure what to believe anymore Joey."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. Things are so different now; it's hard to decipher reality from fiction. The things that I thought were real no longer exist."  
  
"Like what?" asked Joey, sitting next to Dawson?  
  
"Like you and me."  
  
Joey looked into Dawson's eyes and frowned. There was so much pain in his eyes that it crushed Joey's heart. To make matters worse, she now had to tell him that she was dating his best friend. Joey sighed and took a drink of juice. She thought of the best way to start the painful conversation but Dawson spoke first.  
  
"So what are your plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"I haven't made any serious plans. I figured I'd watch Pacey race and then the fireworks later that night."  
  
"Well I have a better idea." stated Dawson.  
  
"Oh really, what?"  
  
"Let's spend the day together. We'll have lunch at my parent's restaurant and watch the Regatta. Then we can shop at the stands and then watch the fireworks. What do you say?"  
  
"I don't know Dawson. Bessie may need me to do some things." said Joey, trying to find a reason as to why she couldn't spend the day with him.  
  
"Joey, I feel like I have to beg for us to hang out together. It's the least you can do since you just walked out on my last night."  
  
Joey thought for a moment. She had to stop avoiding Dawson. He was her closest friend and there had to be some way for her to be with Pacey, and still remain friends with Dawson. Tomorrow was the perfect way for her to show that she still wanted to be friends. A small smile tugged at Joey's lips.  
  
"Alright Dawson, let's spend the day together. There's a lot we can catch up on and a lot we need to talk about." she said.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of a harsh alarm ripped Pacey from sleep. He opened his eyes and cursed at the world. I need more sleep, he thought, but I have to get up.  
  
It was Saturday morning and the day of the Regatta. The sun was shining and a strong breeze blew through the trees. Pacey had anticipated this day all year but exhaustion had blunted his excitement greatly.  
  
Pacey yawned and stretched as he sat up in his bed. He patted himself on the cheeks trying to pull himself into full consciousness. Pacey was still tired because he hadn't got much sleep the night before. His mind had been too active to let him sleep. He spent most of the night awake, thinking about Joey and the race. What a great way to start the morning, thought Pacey as he rolled out of bed.  
  
Pacey put on some clothes and gave himself the once over in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to make himself more presentable. He didn't really care what he looked like. He was getting ready for a race, not a date.  
  
After being satisfied with his appearance, Pacey trotted down stairs to the Witter family kitchen. He was hungry and needed some thing to get him going. Pacey entered the kitchen and saw his father, John Witter. John was dressed in his police uniform and seated at the kitchen table. He was eating a donut and reading the morning paper. Sitting next to him was Pacey's older brother, Doug Witter. Doug was dressed for police duty as well and enjoying coffee and donut. Pacey shook his head in mild amusement as he went to the cupboard for some cereal. His father and brother certainly fit in with the cliché stereotype of a cop. He was sure that every cop in the world had a donut stashed in their back pocket.  
  
"Morning Pace, ready for the big race?" asked Doug as he bit down on his jelly donut.  
  
"Of course Dougy, I've been waiting for this moment all year." replied Pacey, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.  
  
John pulled himself away from his newspaper and glared at Pacey.  
  
"I don't know why you're even bothering. You're going up against some of the best sail boats in Capeside. Your rinky dink boat doesn't stand a chance."  
  
"Thanks for your words of encouragement pop. I'll be sure to hold them dear to my heart."  
  
"I'm just being realistic Pacey. I would have preferred it if you had spent your free time on your school work and less time on your boat. How many classes are you failing now, three?"  
  
"Four." replied Pacey sarcastically, holding up four fingers.  
  
"I'm serious Pacey. I've had it with you slacking off on your school work. You'll be lucky if you even graduate."  
  
Pacey swallowed down his anger as he poured milk on his cereal. Here we go again, he thought, the "why can't you be more like your brother Doug" speech.  
  
"Some friend and I put up a pool to see what place Pacey finishes. No one chose first." laughed Doug as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"And what friends would that be Dougy, the other members of Gay Cops of America?"  
  
"Real funny Pace." growled Doug as he took another sip of coffee.  
  
"You two knock it off. If Pacey wants to waste his time on this stupid race, that's his business." informed John, turning back to his newspaper.  
  
Pacey shook his head in aggravation. He hated being in the same room with his father and brother, especially when they were together. When John and Doug were together the day automatically turned into "Gang up on Pacey" day.  
  
Pacey slide into a kitchen chair and stared at his bowl of cereal. He quickly realized that he wasn't hungry anymore. All Pacey wanted to do now was to get to True Love. This day is going to be wonderful, he thought sarcastically.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Jack banged on Andie's bedroom door. He had been trying to get her out of her room all morning but for some reason she wasn't coming out. Jack stopped hitting the door, sighed, and after a moment started knocking again.  
  
"Come on Andie, you have to go! The Regatta is only once a year! You'll miss everything."  
  
"I've already told you Jack. I'm not going! Now go away!"  
  
"Andie this is stupid! Jenn and Henry will be here any minute."  
  
"I said I'm not going!" shouted Andie, through the door.  
  
"I don't understand. We made plans to spend the day together and now you're backing out on me. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving. I'll be enjoying the food, the boat race, and fireworks. I plan on having a great day but it would be a whole lot greater if I have my wonderful little sister with me." informed Jack, pausing from his door assault.  
  
"Flattery will get you no where."  
  
Jack cursed to himself and started banging on her door again. He couldn't understand why Andie was being so stubborn.  
  
"Andie, you have to go!"  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Yes.." started Jack.  
  
Jack stopped his repetitive sentence. He quickly realized how stupid he sounded. Jack felt like he was eight years old again.  
  
Suddenly, Jack heard Jenn and Henry coming up the stairs. They were talking to each other and it appeared to Jack that they were arguing as well. Jack turned from Andie's door and listened to them talk.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a party." stated Henry as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Look Henry, I've tried very hard to pull myself from that element. I don't want to put myself in a situation where there's drinking." informed Jenn.  
  
"You don't have to drink Jenn. We should just make an appearance. That's all I'm saying."  
  
"Let me guess, your football buddies want you to go."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Henry, finally making it up the stairs.  
  
"Nothing, but you wouldn't' want to go if they weren't going to be there."  
  
"Well Jenn, they are my friends and I like to hang out with them. But I'd much rather be with you." said Henry, still holding the party flyer.  
  
"Then we're not going." stated Jenn, snapping the flyer from Henry's grasp.  
  
"What are you two yapping about?" asked Jack, snatching the flyer from Jenn.  
  
"Nothing, just some stupid party that we're NOT going to." informed Jenn.  
  
Jack observed the flyer. It was bright pink and it had in huge letters the words "REGATTA BLAST". It was a party that a football player was throwing after the fireworks display. The party normally wouldn't have been Jack's scene but since he joined the football team, "normally" wasn't a word he heard very often. Jack had paved the way as the first gay football player in Capeside history. He was the Neil Armstrong so to speak. That was something he wouldn't "normally" do.  
  
Jack stared at the flyer and a lopsided grin crept across his face.  
  
"I don't know. It could be kind of fun, stated Jack, Besides I could use a drink."  
  
"So said the Jock." snapped Jenn, grabbing back the flyer.  
  
"What's your beef with jocks?" asked Henry, as if Jenn had hurt his feelings.  
  
"Nothing pumpkin, they're great." laughed Jenn, kissing Henry on the nose.  
  
Jack stifled a laugh. He hadn't realized how cute Jenn and Henry were together until now. Jenn kissed Henry on the lips for good measure and then turned back to Jack.  
  
"So are we ready? Where's Andie?" she asked.  
  
"I'm in here and I'm not coming out!" shouted Andie through the door.  
  
"What's with psycho?" asked Jenn, still looking at Jack.  
  
"I heard that!" roared Andie.  
  
"I don't know. She's not telling and she won't come out of her room. I was thinking I could break down the door." growled Jack in aggravation.  
  
"Well don't you have a key or something?" asked Henry.  
  
Suddenly a light popped on in Jack's head. A key, he thought, of course, why didn't I think of that?  
  
"Henry you're a genius!" laughed Jack as he clopped down the stairs.  
  
"That's why I'm dating him." teased Jenn, poking Henry in the ribs.  
  
Within minutes, Jack had the key, Andie's bedroom door opened, and Andie over his shoulder kicking and screaming. She was going with them to the Regatta. To Be Continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

Joey rubbed lipstick across her lower lip and pressed both her lips together. She then capped the lipstick and put it on her dresser. Joey was late getting ready and she was sure that Dawson would be at her house any minute. However, she was having trouble deciding how she wanted to go out.  
  
Joey observed her appearance in the dresser mirror and sighed. She scooped up a hair brush and ran it through her hair. Joey growled out loud because she couldn't make herself look the way she wanted.  
  
"You look great." said Bessie, standing in the doorway.  
  
Joey turned from the mirror and smiled lightly at her older sister.  
  
"I look like a train wreck."  
  
"That's a lie and you know it. You always look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks Bess but today I just want to look plain."  
  
Bessie's face crumpled up in distaste.  
  
"What do you mean plain?"  
  
"I want Dawson to see me as "plain" Joey Potter and nothing more."  
  
"Now I've heard everything." laughed Bessie, entering Joey's bedroom and sitting on her bed.  
  
Joey smiled and put the brush back on her dresser. She laughed lightly and sat next to Bessie.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I'd never say that either."  
  
"So what's going on with you and Mr. Leery anyway?"  
  
"We're just friends but he wants something more. I'm just not ready for a relationship."  
  
"Really?" asked Bessie, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well not exactly."  
  
Bessie nodded her head in confirmation. She understood what Joey was saying.  
  
"You're just not ready for a relationship with Dawson."  
  
"That about sums it up." said Joey, blowing wind through her lips.  
  
"So let me guess. You finally have eyes for Pacey Witter."  
  
Joey's mouth opened in shock. Is it that obvious, she thought?  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well Joey, you don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure it out. You and Pacey have spent a lot of time together lately, and I've seen the way he looks at you. You're Pacey's world. He has been by your side all year and watching over you the whole time. Besides, he didn't seem too happy when you were dating AJ. I knew it was just a matter of time before you realized that you cared for Pacey." said Bessie, rubbing Joey's shoulder.  
  
"Well I've finally realized it but it doesn't seem to matter. I feel as if the world is working against us. There is no way that Pacey and I could be together without somebody getting hurt."  
  
"Well you have to ask yourself one question."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Is Pacey worth it?"  
  
Joey thought for a moment. Pacey Witter was the most infuriating person she had ever met but ironically he was also the most endearing person she had ever met. He had practically turned her world upside down. A year ago they were barely friends but now Pacey crossed her mind almost every second of the day. Joey did care for him and she quickly realized that Pacey Witter was worth it.  
  
"Yes, he's worth it." said Joey with a smile.  
  
"Then you need to make Dawson understand that." said Bessie, patting Joey on the air.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." said Dawson, poking his head through Joey's bedroom door.  
  
Joey and Bessie turned to Dawson and smiled brightly. Both of their hearts started pumping fiercely. I hope he didn't hear what we were talking about, thought Joey.  
  
"No Dawson, you're not interrupting anything," said Bess, rising from the bed, "I was just leaving."  
  
Dawson nodded to Bessie as she exited the room and headed for the B and B kitchen. He then entered Joey's bedroom. He waved to her and smiled. Joey quickly stood from her bed and motion for them to leave.  
  
"We better go. We don't want to be late." she said nervously.  
  
"Ok." replied Dawson casually.  
  
Both Joey and Dawson exited the bedroom and headed for the front door. As they were about to leave, Bessie came out of the kitchen and whispered to Joey.  
  
"Good luck." she said.  
  
Joey nodded to Bess and sighed heavily. I'm gonna need it, she thought sadly.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Pacey droved the Witter-wagon to the Leery's Fresh Fish Restaurant. He pulled up in the parking lot and got out. The sun was shining brightly and Pacey was surprised on how lovely the day was. Today is a good day for sailing, he thought as he entered the restaurant.  
  
The Leery's restaurant was extremely busy. Waiters rushed through the main dining hall and there were a great deal of customers. Business seems good, thought Pacey.  
  
Pacey scoped through the small crowd and saw Mitch talking with Gale. Pacey found it rather odd that a couple that use to be married worked so well together. It seemed as if they were still married and that the divorce never happened. It would be great if they got back together, thought Pacey as he walked up to Mitch.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Leery," he said, "morning, Mrs. Leery."  
  
"Good morning Pacey." they said together.  
  
"Ready to go Pace?" asked Mitch eagerly.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Well Pacey, I want you to be careful. I don't think I could stand losing Mitch." said Gale with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Leery, I'm a pro. Mr. Leery will be fine."  
  
"It's a good thing too. I'd hate to think we sponsored a rookie and that I was putting my life on the line." laughed Mitch, squeezing Pacey's shoulder.  
  
Pacey laughed lightly but his laughter halted when he saw Dawson and Joey enter the front of the restaurant. Both Dawson and Joey strolled up to Pacey and Dawson's parents. Dawson was smiling brightly but Joey seemed a little distant, her eyes locked on Pacey.  
  
"Hey you guys. We're here for the food. Is it any good?" joked Dawson.  
  
"You bet Dawson; the best in town." replied Mitch, poking his son in the chest.  
  
"That's great news because Joey and I are starving."  
  
"Honey, I reserved table nine for you and Joey. A waiter will be with you shortly." informed Gale, pointing in the direction of their table.  
  
Dawson nodded to his mom and then turned to Pacey.  
  
"Good luck today Pace. I'm sure you'll blow the rest of the boats out of the water."  
  
"Thanks Dawson." replied Pacey, in a weak voice.  
  
Pacey's eyes were locked with Joey's. He felt like a massive tool because he was jealous. Pacey couldn't help it. He was sure that he would always be jealous of Dawson and his history with Joey. It hurt like hell when Pacey saw them together. The jealousy factor was just something that Pacey would have to work on.  
  
"Anyway Pacey, good luck." stated Dawson.  
  
"Yeah, good luck Pacey." echoed Joey.  
  
"Thanks you guys but I don't need luck. I'm sure True Love will prevail." informed Pacey, his eyes still locked on Joey.  
  
"Well I hate to break this up but we need to be going Pacey. The race starts in a couple of hours and we still need to get the boat ready." stated Mitch.  
  
The group said their goodbyes and both Mitch and Pacey headed for the docks. Pacey ignored the pain in his chest as Dawson and Joey sat down to eat.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"I'm glad you decided to spend the day with me Joey. It will give us time to catch up." said Dawson, forking a piece of fish and bringing it to his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, me too Dawson. I've missed you and your friendship." replied Joey, swishing her fork through her salad.  
  
Dawson soon realized that Joey had barely touched her food. Once again Dawson felt as if he didn't know Joey Potter. He couldn't understand why she was acting so strangely. Her moods changed with the wind.  
  
"Is something wrong Joey?"  
  
Joey sighed as she put down her fork. She had put off the talk long enough. Joey had to tell Dawson how she felt about Pacey. Now was the "perfect time", like there was such a thing.  
  
"No Dawson, nothings wrong but I do need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About relationships."  
  
Dawson was puzzled. What is she getting at, he thought?  
  
"Any relationship in particular?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Dawson. I want you to know that I have feelings for."  
  
"Hey party people!" interrupted Jack McPhee.  
  
Joey turned from Dawson and saw Jack, Jenn, Henry, and an angry Andie. Joey had just been stopped from telling Dawson about her and Pacey. She wasn't sure if she should be angry or relieved.  
  
"Hey Jack. Hey you guys," greeted Dawson, "what are ya'll up to?"  
  
"We're just cruising the docks and checking out the stands. We saw you two through the window so we'd thought we'd say hi." informed Jack.  
  
"What are you guys doing today?" asked Jenn.  
  
"We're having lunch and then watching the boat race." said Dawson with a smile.  
  
"Lunch and a boat race huh? Wow Joey, you sure are busy these days." snapped Andie, with a glare in her eyes."  
  
Jack turned to Andie quickly. He wasn't sure what Andie meant but he didn't like the tone of her voice. Jack shot Andie an angry look and then turned back to Dawson and Joey.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Andie today. She's a little grumpy because I forced her to tag along. She wanted to stay cooped up in her room all day and I wouldn't allow it." he said.  
  
"God has blessed me with two dads." growled Andie.  
  
"Well guys, we should go. We don't need to disturb their meal anymore." stated Henry.  
  
"Henrys right but we should meet up later. There is a party tonight after the fireworks. You two should come." informed Jack.  
  
"Alright, we'll probably be there," replied Dawson, is that cool Joe?"  
  
"Sure thing." she said.  
  
However, Joey wasn't interested in the party. She just wanted this day to be over with, with all friendships in tact.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	10. Chapter 10

Pacey untied the line of rope that linked True Love to the dock. He then pulled in the rope and tossed it to the hard deck. Pacey's heart was heavy but his mind was too busy to think about it. He would deal with Joey and Dawson later. His only focus now was the Regatta race.   
  
Meanwhile, Mitch checked the sail and tied it to the mast. The race was moments away and the competing boats were sailing to the starting line.   
  
"We better get a move on Pacey. We don't have much time." informed Mitch, the cool wind blowing through his hair.   
  
"Sure thing." replied Pacey as he quickly trotted to the rudder.   
  
Pacey took hold the rudder and steered True Love away from the dock with it's Leery banner blowing in the wind. The elegant sailboat cut through the sea water like poetry and headed for the starting line. Pacey observed the main docks as he sailed for the starting point. A large crowd gathered around the docks to watch the Regatta. The mass of people cheered loudly and happily anticipated the boat race. The moment had arrived. Pacey would finally get his chance to race in the famous Regatta.   
  
=====/////=====   
  
Dawson took Joey by the hand and helped her climb the ladder that led to the roof of his parent's restaurant. Joey thanked him for his help and quickly took in the view of the roof. She could see the boats on the water and most of Capeside. The sight was beautiful. In fact the glorious vista almost took Joey's breath away.   
  
"Oh Dawson, the view is gorgeous." she said, air still trapped in her lungs.   
  
"Isn't it though? Now we can watch the race without being bothered by a large crowd and the best part is we can see the boats from a better angle."   
  
"That's great Dawson." said Joey, a large smile glued to her face.   
  
Dawson smiled in spite of himself. He was starting to think that his date with Joey had been a total wash but now that he saw her smile, everything felt right again. Dawson was certain that things between him and Joey had turned back to the good. He had lost his soul mate but found her again. Dawson and Joey forever, he thought with a smile.   
  
=====/////=====   
  
Henry wrapped his arms around Jenn's waist as they approached the dock rails. They were followed by a slugging Jack and Andie. The small group of friends cut through the mass of tourists that were anxiously awaiting the Regatta. They finally made it through the crowd and found a spot to watch the race.   
  
With his arms still around Jenn, Henry kissed her neck gently and nuzzled his nose into her shoulder. Jennifer giggled lightly and kissed Henry on the head. She then interlaced her fingers with his. Jack shook his head in amusement.   
  
"Will you two cut it out? The race is about to start." he said jokingly.   
  
"Sorry Jack but I just can't keep my hands off her." informed Henry, kissing Jenn on the lips.   
  
Jack rolled his eyes mockingly and turned to Andie. Andie still wasn't smiling which was extremely odd. Jack hadn't seen her so depressed since the tragic death of their brother Tim. It hurt Jack to see Andie so upset. He took Andie by the wrist and gently eased her from the crowd.   
  
"Andie, please tell me what's wrong." pleaded Jack.   
  
"I just don't want to be here Jack and I'm mad at you for making me come."   
  
"You needed to get out Andie. You couldn't just stay cooped up in your room all day."   
  
"What do you care anyway? It's not like you live with me. You don't seem to give a damn about me any other day so why should this day be any different?"   
  
"Andie, you know that's not true!"   
  
"Do I? You live with Jenn and Grams while I'm forced to live with dad, who is hardly ever home. I'm usually at the house all by myself and the only person who ever spends time with me is Pacey. Now I don't even have that!"   
  
"I think we should talk about this later. Now isn't such a great time." stated Jack, realizing that they were arguing amongst the crowd.   
  
"Fine Jack! Whatever you say!" shouted Andie, weaseling back toward Jenn and Henry.   
  
"Oh boy." whispered Jack to no one in particular.   
  
=====/////=====   
  
The sailboats were in their starting positions and the announcer spoke over a com system. Pacey kept his hand tightly gripped around True Love's rudder. His heart was thumping a mile a minute and he felt as if excitement was going to over take him. Meanwhile, Mitch stood at the bow and kept his attentions on the sail. He was focused and driven by determination. Pacey nodded to his first mate and listened as the announcer spoke.   
  
"Boat number 17, Destiny; sponsored by Capeside Coffee and Tea Company. Boat number 18, True Love; sponsored by Leery's Fresh Fish."   
  
Pacey and Mitch smiled. They were both certain that their friends and family were cheering them on. Suddenly, the time had come and the announcer started the count down. He lifted a small gun in the air as he spoke.   
  
"On your mark….."   
  
Pacey felt sweat trickle down his cheek.   
  
"Get set……"   
  
He envisioned Joey, his good luck charm.   
  
"GO!!!!" shouted the announcer, firing the gun.   
  
The shout and gun crack shoved Pacey into ignition, and he quickly went to work. The sailboats extended their sails and were off. Mitch gripped the lazy jack and controlled the sail. A burst of wind got caught in True Love's sail and quickly took her to the front of the race.   
  
Joey and Dawson cheered loudly as they watched True Love arrow through the group of sailboats. Joey felt her heart swell with pride as she watched the one she loved.   
  
Pacey steered the rudder and smiled as they made headway through the competition. True Love was in fifth and coming up fast. Meanwhile, Mitch continued his observation of the sail. The wind was still strong and he adjusted the sail to accommodate. True Love picked up speed and cut by a sailboat called the Hemmingway. Pacey's boat was now in fourth.   
  
Jenn, Jack, and Henry shouted for True Love but Andie just stood there silently. She secretly crossed her fingers in the hopes that True Love would fail. Andie felt terrible and she wanted Pacey to feel just a shred of the pain she was dealing with.   
  
True Love cut through the water like butter. She had plenty of wind in her sails and was still gaining speed. True Love passed the sailboat Devil Ray and took third place. Pacey turned the rudder and steered his boat around the turning point which was a water buoy. True Love was still in third place but wasn't far behind the second place boat, the Backwind. Mitch rotated the sail so to adjust to the wind.   
  
"Alright Pacey, give the Backwind some breathing room or they'll snag our wind right from under us." shouted Mitch, as sea water splashed along the boat.   
  
Pacey steered clear of the Backwind and steadily took second place. The sea air continued to pick up and True Love was quickly closing in on the first place boat, the Romeo and Juliet. Pacey smirked as his boat continued it's pursuit. He found it rather ironic that the first place boat was called Romeo and Juliet; Shakespeare's story of star crossed lovers or a.k.a "soul-mates". Why must I always go up against soul-mates, thought Pacey as he maneuvered True Love for the finish line?   
  
"Alright Mitch, let's open her up! Extend the sail fully!" ordered Pacey, wind pressing against his face.   
  
Mitch accommodated Pacey's order and True Love's sail flapped in the wind. Their boat sped through the sea water and gained on the Romeo and Juliet. Suddenly Mitch caught a glimpse of the rope that was tied to the mast. It was starting to loosen. Mitch quickly darted from the bow and tried tightening the mast. If the sail line came loose the race would be over for True Love. Pacey realized what Mitch was doing but he shoved the frightening thought from his mind. He had to keep his eyes on the Romeo and Juliet.   
  
Joey and Dawson continued to cheer as they watched True Love come up on the Romeo and Juliet. Joey smiled proudly as the first two boats approached the finish line. It would be close. The Romeo and Juliet still had the lead but True Love wasn't far behind. It was going to be down to the wire. Meanwhile, Jack gripped the dock rail as he watched the race. He had a closer view of the race and he soon realized that True Love's sail was starting to flap against the hard wind. That's not a good sign, thought Jack.   
  
"Mitch, can you retighten the sail?" shouted Pacey, his attention still focused on the Romeo and Juliet.   
  
"I think so Pace. Just keep your eyes on the race!" replied Mitch, fighting with the rope.   
  
Surprisingly, the True Love had gotten side by side with the Romeo and Juliet, and Mitch frantically worked with the mast. He was a little nervous but he tried hard not to panic. Pacey steered his boat so not to loose any of the wind to the Romeo and Juliet. True Love and the Romeo and Juliet were neck and neck, and the finish line was about fifty yards away.   
  
"It's a close one folks!" informed the announcer, True Love and the Romeo and Juliet racing for the advantage.   
  
Suddenly, Mitch tied the rope back to the mast and True Love's sail became solid. The wind continued to push her forward and Pacey quickly realized that he was overtaking the Romeo and Juliet.   
  
"Great work Mitch!" cried Pacey as they came up to the finish line.   
  
Dawson and Joey cheered louder when they saw True Love take the lead. Jenn, Jack, and Henry hollered as well. They couldn't believe their eyes. True Love was winning. Andie turned her head from the race. She couldn't understand why she was acting this way but the thought of Pacey winning sickened her.   
  
True Love was in first place and held on to the position as it crossed the finish line. The victory gun was fired and the Regatta race was over. True Love was victorious. Pacey released the rudder and jumped for joy. Mitch shouted a cry of victory and wrapped Pacey up in a bear hug. Pacey embraced Mitch's hug. He was so lucky to have a second father who acted more like a first.   
  
"We did it Pacey! WE WON!" laughed Mitch, still hugging Pacey tight.   
  
"I can't believe it!!" replied Pacey, his heart racing ferociously   
  
Joey jumped up and down with excitement. She still couldn't believe that Pacey had won the race. Dawson wasn't as happy as Joey but he was smiling none the less. He laughed as he watched Joey make a spectacle of herself. Dawson suddenly felt the urge to take Joey in his arms. She was so wonderful, even when she was acting goofy.   
  
Dawson quickly took Joey in his arms and hugged her. Joey acted instinctively and wrapped her arms around Dawson's neck. She returned his hug. They held like that for a long moment. Suddenly, the two friends loosened their embrace and their face's met. Dawson looked deeply into Joey's eyes and something inside them beckoned him.   
  
Dawson quickly brought his lips to Joey's and kissed her passionately, and both were lost in the moment.   
  
To Be Continued……. 


	11. Chapter 11

Joey's brain went into a top spin. Dawson was kissing her and had caught her completely by surprise. She tried to move but her feet felt anchored. Dawson wrapped his arms around Joey's waist in the hopes the kiss would be reciprocated but suddenly Joey pulled away. She brought her hand to her forehead as if she were about to pass out. Joey's mind was swirling. She couldn't think. Everything had happened so fast. Meanwhile Dawson stared at Joey and realized that his affections were unrequited. Her reaction wasn't one of happiness. He felt his heart break within his chest.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Joey, her head still spinning.  
  
"I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to do I guess."  
  
"Well it wasn't," said Joey, "I thought we agreed to just be friends."  
  
"Funny because I thought we agreed for things to go back the way they were." stated Dawson.  
  
"I wanted for us to become friends again Dawson! Surly you knew what I meant!"  
  
"Oh come one Joey! You must have known I was looking for more than friendship! It's not like I haven't been giving off signals. Why else would I have brought you flowers?"  
  
"Dawson, I think we need to take a few steps back and reassess the situation."  
  
"Reassess the situation?! Oh for Christ sake Joey that's all we do is assess and reassess! I'm sick of standing still dammit. I want to move forward; with you." informed Dawson, flailing his arms in the air."  
  
"There is somebody else Dawson." stated Joey, nervousness flooding over her.  
  
Dawson felt as if a brick had smacked him across the temple. He couldn't believe his ears. Dawson knew that Joey had had a short fling with a college guy named AJ, but he was under the impression that the "fling" was over. Who was Joey talking about?  
  
"Somebody else?"  
  
"That's right, somebody else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Joey swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and took a deep breath. This is it, she thought, the moment of truth.  
  
Joey looked into Dawson's eyes and wanted to cry. She knew that things were about to dramatically change for the worse. Telling Dawson that she was in love with Pacey would destroy their friendship. The very thought of her losing Dawson shot pain daggers into Joey's heart but there was no turning back now.  
  
Just as she was about to say Pacey's name, Dawson interrupted her from speaking.  
  
"You know what Joey I don't care who he is because this guy is a fleeting crush. I know that you and I are meant to be together and nothing or nobody can change that."  
  
"But Dawson, I really need to tell you who he is." forced Joey urgently.  
  
"No Joey, I don't want to hear it. This so called "guy" is nothing and not worth my time worrying about. But it's plain to see this day has been ruined so I'm going home. I guess I'll talk to you later. Give me call when this "guy" turns out to be a total waist!" shouted Dawson as he headed back down to the restaurant."  
  
Joey was completely confused. She watched in awe as Dawson climbed down the ladder. She didn't know what to think. Joey had tried to tell Dawson about her and Pacey but her intentions hadn't gone as planned. Dawson had been too stubborn for her to get a word in edgewise. What just happened here, she thought?  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Pacey held his Regatta trophy high in the air and shouted out loud. The crowd was in an uproar and applauded Pacey for his victory. The boat race went just as Pacey planned. He had prepared hard for the Regatta and won the day. Pacey had succeeded in his mission. Now all he needed to do was get his relationship with Joey out in the open. However, Pacey set that aside for the moment because he was caught up in the excitement of his Regatta win.  
  
"Congratulations Pacey. You did a great job." stated Mitch, shaking Pacey's hand.  
  
"WE did a great job. I couldn't have done it without you Mr. Leery." said Pacey, the crowd still cheering around him.  
  
"I'm just glad I could help Pace. Thanks for letting me be a part of this." said Mitch, staring out at the crowd.  
  
"You can be my first mate anytime." shouted Pacey, still holding his trophy high in the air.  
  
Jack, Jenn, and Henry clapped and whistled for Pacey. They were definitely the loudest of the Regatta crowd. Meanwhile, Andie kept her face sullen. She wasn't going to give Pacey the satisfaction of seeing her cheer for him, not after what he did to her. Andie recalled the thought of Pacey and Joey kissing in the library, and it sickened her. She wasn't sure if she should cry or vomit. Andie stifled a tear and glared angrily at her ex- boyfriend. I hate you Pacey, she thought, you've made my life a living hell.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Dawson squeezed through the tourist crowd and headed for the Regatta race award table. He saw his father and his best friend, the two people he needed to talk to. Joey had put Dawson in a despicable mood. He clomped through the tourist grounds in anger. Why is Joey acting this way, he thought, why doesn't she see we are meant to be together?  
  
As Dawson approached Pacey and Mitch, he sighed to himself. Nothing ever went the way he planned. Dawson had tried so many times to make amends with Joey and fix their battered relationship. Sure he had made mistakes in the past but he was trying to redeem himself. All Dawson wanted was Joey. He loved her with unwavering terms and no one could change that.  
  
Pacey shook hands with the town mayor and waved to the crowd. He still couldn't believe that he actually won the race. Pace felt wrapped up in some kind of dream. It was like a wish come true. He gazed out into the crowd again and this time he saw Dawson. Dawson appeared to be distraught and was heading right for him. Pacey's first thought was that Joey had told Dawson about their romantic relationship. Pacey tensed up. Oh boy, he thought, Dawson's going to do something drastic.  
  
Dawson eased through the crowd and finally made it to the award table. The crowd was starting to disperse so it was easier for Dawson to get his father's attention. Mitch quickly saw Dawson and wrapped his arm around him.  
  
"Hey Dawson, come to congratulate your old man?"  
  
"Not exactly dad. I want to talk to you but first I need to talk with Pacey." replied Dawson, staring at his best-friend.  
  
Pacey's locked eyes with Dawson and his heart rate began to race. Pacey wasn't sure if he should try to discuss things with Dawson or automatically put his fists up in defense. Mitch turned to Pacey with his arm still around Dawson. He tossed both boys a worried glance and then nodded his head.  
  
"Sure thing Dawson. I need to speak with mother so head to the restaurant when you're finished here." replied Mitch, moving his arm from Dawson's neck.  
  
"Ok dad." Stated Dawson, his eyes still locked with Pacey's  
  
"Thanks again Mr. Leery." said Pacey nervously.  
  
Mitch Leery nodded to Pacey and waved to both boys before heading back to his restaurant. Mitch had a strange feeling that something serious was about to go down.  
  
Pacey watched Mitch leave and then turned his attentions back to Dawson. Both boys were frowning and there was an eerie silence between them, despite the crowd's loud uproar.  
  
"Did you need to tell me something Dawson?" asked Pacey, his heart still thumping.  
  
"Yeah and it's about Joey."  
  
"What about Joey?"  
  
"I've been trying extremely hard to get her back but today she told me there was somebody else."  
  
Oh no, thought Pacey, she told him about me and her.  
  
"Look Dawson, I can explain." said Pacey, putting his hands up defensively.  
  
Dawson stared at his best friend perplexed. What was Pacey talking about, thought Dawson, what does HE need to explain?  
  
"What do you mean? Explain what?" asked Dawson, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Pacey froze. He quickly realized that Joey hadn't told Dawson about their relationship but why? If she had told Dawson he would have punched Pacey by now. It was obvious that Joey told Dawson that there was somebody else but she left out the important info that it was in fact Pacey who was the somebody. I'm in a jam, thought Pace, I have to get out of this situation quickly.  
  
"What do you mean Pacey? Explain what?!" repeated Dawson angrily.  
  
Pacey didn't know what to do or say. His first impulse was to lie but he didn't want to lie to Dawson. Joey had made it perfectly clear that she wanted to tell Dawson about their romantic intentions. If Pacey told Dawson about him and Joey there would be hell to pay on both ends. One end was enough.  
  
"Do you know who Joey's seeing?" asked Dawson.  
  
"Yes Dawson I do." stated Pacey, wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?!"  
  
"It wasn't my place Dawson. She wanted to tell you."  
  
"You're my best friend Pacey. You could have at least given me the heads up."  
  
"Why are you pinning this on me? You didn't seem too worked up about AJ. Why should this other guy be any different?"  
  
"Of course I was worked up about AJ, Pacey. I just hid it very well. Joey is my soul mate and I'm not going to like any body she dates."  
  
Dawson's words killed Pacey. He knew that when Dawson found about him and Joey their friendship would be over. What have I done, thought Pacey, I've betrayed my best-friend's trust.  
  
"Dawson, you let Joey go at the beginning of the school year. What did you think was going to happen? Did you seriously think that Joey was just going to sit around and wait for you to like her again? Come on man, Joey is too wonderful to just sit and wait for anybody." declared Pacey.  
  
"I don't know why I'm evening talking to you about this Pacey. How could you possibly understand the relationship that Joey and I have?"  
  
Pacey felt insulted. He was tired of Dawson and his declarations of self- realization. If Dawson was so self aware he wouldn't have let Joey get away in the first place.  
  
"Give me a break Dawson. Where do you get off belittling me because you were too stupid to hold on to your "soul-mate"? Far be it for side kick Pacey to have any opinion about the "star crossed lovers" known as Dawson and Joey." snapped Pacey sarcastically.  
  
"You know what Pacey, I think you're jealous. You're jealous of what Joey and I have."  
  
"Had Dawson. The word you're looking for is had."  
  
"No I was right the first time. You're jealous of what Joey and I HAVE. All you care about is sex. You're driven my the groin and wouldn't recognize your significant other if she bit you on the ass! You'll never have what Joey and I have."  
  
"Go ahead Dawson, vent your frustrations out on me. Why should I care right? Every body else wails on me, why should my best friend be any different? But you know what Dawson, I may not be able to recognize my "significant other" but that's a whole of a lot better than turning my back on my "significant other".  
  
Dawson glared at Pacey. Their eyes met in anger and both boys felt as if they were in a show down, and the clock was about to strike noon. Dawson continued to stare at Pacey with fists clinched. Why am I arguing with Pacey, he thought, Joey's the one I'm mad at.  
  
Pacey was right. Dawson was just venting his frustrations. However that didn't change the fact that Pacey hadn't told Dawson about Joey's new boyfriend, and he should have. To make matters worse, Pacey's words had hurt Dawson, mainly because they were true. Dawson wanted to say something but his mind was clouded with anger.  
  
"Go to hell Pacey." said Dawson, just before storming off.  
  
Pacey watched his friend go and it felt like a dagger twisting itself into his heart. He couldn't stand seeing Dawson so upset and he really couldn't stand being the reason for his pain. Pacey looked down at his trophy which he held tightly in his hands. For some reason the trophy didn't seem as big as it did ten minutes ago.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the day had dragged by for Dawson. He was upset and things felt as if they couldn't get any worse. He walked among the tourists and tossed glances at the festival stands, but nothing really caught his attention. Dawson moped through Main Street and hadn't noticed anything. He was in his own little world of misery.  
  
Dawson was still upset with his argument with Joey and then his second argument with Pacey. Dawson knew that he was just upset with Joey. He stilled loved her and desperately wanted her to reciprocate his affections. However, Joey told him there was somebody else but whom? I should have let her told me who this guy is, thought Dawson as he headed down the street.  
  
Dawson continued down Main Street and realized that the sun was starting to set. It wouldn't be long until the fireworks would start. Dawson sighed to himself. He had planned to watch the fireworks with Joey and it was suppose to be romantic. Things didn't exactly pan out right, thought Dawson sadly.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Pacey sat on the deck of True Love. He held his Regatta trophy and tossed it back and forth to each hand. The trophy wasn't as heavy as Pacey imagined it to be. All his life Pacey wanted to race in the Regatta and win. It was a dream that seemed bigger than life but now that he fulfilled his dream, it seemed second rate and not worth the trouble. Everything seemed small and insignificant to Pacey, not just the trophy. He felt this way mainly because of his distance with Dawson. Pacey's on and off again relationship with Joey didn't help too much either.  
  
Pacey let air exited through his mouth and stared up at the now night sky. Stars could be seen in the dark sky and their shimmer reflected off the sea water. Pacey found it strange that he had been star gazing almost every night the past week. It was as if he had nothing better to do. The stars were quit lovely but Pacey wasn't in the mood to enjoy their beauty. All he could think about was his argument with Dawson. He wanted to tell him that he loved Joey Potter but couldn't find the nerve to do so. Pacey stared at his trophy again and sighed. The trophy felt worthless because he could share his victory with his closest friends.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." said Joey as she climbed up on True Love's ladder.  
  
Pacey turned to face Joey. He smiled weakly and then turned back to his trophy.  
  
"Hey Joe, I didn't hear you coming."  
  
Joey smiled gently at Pacey and sat closed to him. They didn't touch but the warmth of their proximity sent a wave of comfort over Pacey. He enjoyed her being close to him.  
  
"So what's on your mind?" urged Joey.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him about us Joe?"  
  
"You mean Dawson?"  
  
"Of course I mean Dawson, snapped Pacey, rising to his feet, who else would I be talking about?"  
  
"Pacey I tried but he wouldn't let me."  
  
"You should have tried harder Joe."  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm lacking in the nerve department Pacey but it isn't as easy as you think. I'm not prone to hurting my friends' feelings."  
  
"Well I'm hurting right now. Why should Dawson be any different?"  
  
"I'm sorry you're hurting Pacey but I've tried my best to tell him" shouted Joey in anger.  
  
Pacey just glared at Joey and quickly decided to redirect their conversation.  
  
"Well I talked to Dawson today."  
  
"You did? You didn't tell him about us did you?" asked Joey, fear etched across her face.  
  
"No, you told me not to. You said it was your place."  
  
Joey sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you Pacey. I would have been upset if you had."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why would you have been upset? It's not like you have the guts to tell him so why can't I?"  
  
"I just don't want to hurt him Pacey!"  
  
"Well you're hurting me Joe! I feel like you care more about his feelings than mine. It kills me that we can't be together!"  
  
Joey got to her feet and took Pacey by the wrist. She stared powerfully into his eyes and Pacey felt his anger melt away.  
  
"I want us to be together too Pace but we have to handle this situation delicately. Understand? If we try to pursue a relationship behind Dawson's back it will only make matters worse. Our only choice here is honesty. I have to tell Dawson about us and then and only then can we be together."  
  
"Fine Joey. I understand. I've spent the last year wanting you but not having you. What's a few more days?" said Pacey with a pathetic attempt at a grin.  
  
Joey smiled from Pacey's remark and then kissed him gently on the lips. Pacey smiled back at Joey. He wanted to hold her so much.  
  
Pacey quickly wrapped his arms around Joey and hugged her tight. Joey embraced his hug and squeezed him tightly as well. They held like that for several seconds and neither one wanted to let go. Suddenly a blaze of fire streaked the sky and exploded, sending waves of color across the night sky. Fireworks ignited high about True Love and it caught Pacey and Joey by surprise. They both stared up at the sky and saw streaks of red, green, blue, and gold painting the night. It was absolutely beautiful. Pacey pulled back from Joey and stared at her while she watched the fireworks display. He gazed wondrously into her eyes and saw the reflection of the fireworks in them. Pacey admired Joey's beauty for a moment and then took her in his arms again. He brought his lips to hers and they embraced passionately, as fireworks exploded above them.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Henry had his arms wrapped around Jenn as they both stared up at the fireworks. They snuggled together amongst the crowd of tourist and didn't seem to mind that they weren't alone. Just being together was all they romanticism they needed. Andie sighed as she watched the couple hold each other. The sight was extremely depressing and not to mention extremely sickening. Andie was tired of seeing people kissing and holding each other. She had tried to watch the fireworks but for some reason her eyes kept lingering back to Henry and Jenn.  
  
Andie bit her lower lip and started to think. The thought of becoming a nun seemed much more appealing to her. Suddenly, a finger tapped Andie on the shoulder so she turned around to see who was bothering her. When she turned she saw Jack, who was smiling and holding something behind his back.  
  
"I got you something." stated Jack gleefully.  
  
"I'm not in the mood Jack. Just leave me alone." snapped Andie, turning back to the fireworks.  
  
"Oh come on. You never skip out on a surprise."  
  
"Well like I said Jack. I just want to be left alone so if you don't mind, please go away."  
  
Jack glared at his sister and then using his jock strength, turned Andie so she completing faced him.  
  
"You know I don't listen when you tell to do stuff so why should now be any different?" laughed Jack, still keeping one hand behind his back.  
  
Andie tossed her brother an angry look and sighed. It was obvious that Jack wasn't going to leave her alone so she decided to play along.  
  
"What do you have behind your back?" she asked weakly.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that if you want the surprise."  
  
"Forget it." said Andie, starting to turn back around.  
  
"Alright alright here." growled Jack, putting a stuffed elephant in her hand.  
  
Andie stared down at the plush elephant and sighed. She remembered when Pacey had given her a stuffed Dumbo elephant. It had been so cute and Andie was sure that would keep it for ever. However, Pacey broke up with her so she got all remnants of him out of her life. It didn't matter though. Everything Andie saw reminded her of Pacey so she was living in her own personal hell. Andie continued to stare at the elephant her brother had gotten her.  
  
"I thought this stuffed animal might cheer you up. I know how you love elephants so I won it for you at a dunking booth. Principle Green is soaking wet and you get this elephant. We both win." informed Jack with a smile.  
  
Andie looked at the elephant and noticed how it looked nothing like the Dumbo Pacey had gotten her. The elephant that she held in her hands was a little bigger but not as cute. She had liked Pacey's elephant better. Pacey, Pacey, I have to stop thinking about Pacey, thought Andie.  
  
Tears swelled up in Andie's eyes and she dropped the stuffed elephant. Jack watched as the animal fell to the docks. He looked back at his sister and saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Andie, what's with you today?" he asked with worry in his eyes.  
  
Andie didn't say a word. She just darted off and ran away from Jack. Jack panicked. He tried to follow his sister but lost her in the crowd.  
  
"Andie come back!" shouted Jack, but it was no use.  
  
Andie was gone.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Dawson watched the fireworks as he approached Pacey's boat. The fireworks were lovely but he was more interested in speaking with Pacey. Dawson had come to apologize to his best-friend. After talking with his dad, Dawson realized that he had been wrong for yelling at Pacey. He was upset with Joey and had taken his anger out on Pacey. He needed to redeem himself.  
  
The fireworks continued to explode and Dawson called out to Pacey, but there was no response. He called out again but still no response. The fireworks were loud so Dawson got closer to the boat. He heard a noise and the cabin light was on. Pacey had to be at his boat. Dawson decided to climb the ladder of True Love. He quickly reached the top of the boat and looked down at the deck.  
  
Dawson froze. Screams echoed in his head, over and over again. Was he screaming or was it a figment of his imagination? Neither one would have surprised him. Dawson was sure that he was hallucinating.  
  
Dawson saw his parents fighting, he saw Joey when her mother died, he saw fire and brim stone. He saw all things that hurt him or scared him the most, but nothing compared to what he saw now.  
  
Dawson stared misty eyed at Pacey and Joey. They were wrapped up in each other and kissed passionately. Time froze and then Dawson's world shattered around him.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
If you like my Dawson's Creek fics you should read my short story Dawson's Creek: Girls Suck! It's pretty funny and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. It's a short and easy read. 


	13. Chapter 13

Dawson was in hell. He was sure of it. Dawson knew that he had died and went straight to hell. A sharp pain seared his heart and he flinched. Hell wasn't at all what Dawson imagined to be. He imagined that hell would be nothing but demons and fire. However hell was in fact a place where one witnesses their worst nightmares. Dawson's worst nightmare was discovering that his two closest friends were sneaking around behind his back. He felt the sharp pain again and winced. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him so he tried to refocus them. It didn't help. Pacey and Joey were kissing right before his very eyes. Dawson was most certainly in hell.   
  
Pacey kissed Joey passionately with his eyes closed. He was enjoying the moment but something felt wrong. Pacey felt as if someone was watching them. He pulled away from Joey's kisses.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Joey, still kissing Pacey's neck.  
  
"I'm not sure." replied Pacey, gasping for air.  
  
Pacey went back to kissing Joey but still felt a presence hovering over him. He stopped again and sighed. Fireworks continued to explode as Pacey looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was behind him. There was. Pacey saw Dawson and their eyes locked. Joey felt Pacey tense so she looked up from the deck, and saw Dawson as well. Her heart stopped.  
  
"Did anybody get the license plate of that truck?" asked Dawson in a monotone voice.  
  
Both Pacey and Joey quickly pulled apart and stood from the deck, their hearts beating at an exponential rate. They looked at each other, neither one knowing what to say. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence and the tension was enough to kill.   
  
"How long has this been going on?" asked Dawson, with a morbid tone?  
  
Pacey turned to Joey and back to Dawson. His heart was pounding.  
  
"Not long Dawson. Not quite a week. We tried to tell you but…"  
  
"Shut up Pacey! I don't want to hear you speak right now!" interrupted Dawson in a powerful shout.  
  
Pacey stepped back from Dawson's outburst. In all his life he had never heard Dawson react to anything with such fury. However, Pacey wasn't going to just let Dawson intimidate him.  
  
"Look man, I know you're upset and you have every right to be, but don't think I'm going to let you shout at us." warned Pacey.  
  
"Us?! Oh God, you didn't just say that! There isn't an US between you two!"   
  
"You need to calm down Dawson. We should talk about this when you've settled." chimed Joey, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Actually Joey, I don't need to talk about anything! I can barely stand looking at you two, net alone trying to talk!" shouted Dawson, fireworks exploding against his voice.  
  
"Look Dawson, I started this. If you're going to yell at someone, yell at me!" said Pacey, anger swelling inside him.  
  
"Save your chivalristic declarations Pacey! You may think of yourself is some kind of hero but you're in fact a liar and a sneak. I through with the both of you!" replied Dawson, jumping from the ladder to the dock.  
  
Joey began to weep openly. She didn't know what to do but her instinct were to run after Dawson. She didn't want him to find out about her and Pacey this way, so she had to find some way to provide him solace. Pacey watch in pain as she scaled down True Love's ladder and chased after Dawson.  
  
Dawson cleared a large amount of distance in a short period of time, even without running. Joey chased after Dawson while calling for him to stop. Dawson ignored Joey's pleas. He continued to walk toward his car and had no intentions of looking back. Joey ran faster and finally caught up with Dawson as he unlocked his car door.  
  
"Dawson, will you please stop?!" panted Joey.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you Joey. Get away from me!" snapped Dawson, opening his car door.  
  
"We never meant to hurt you."  
  
Well you did and there's no turning back now."   
  
Dawson stared angrily at Joey. He wanted to cry but his pride wouldn't let him. Dawson shook his head and tried to get into his vehicle, but Joey's hand intervened.  
  
"Will you at least let me explain?!" she cried.   
  
Dawson's anger had reached its peak. If Joey wasn't going to let him go then she was going to experience his wrath. Dawson slammed his car door shut and turned to face Joey.  
  
"Alright Joe, explain! Explain to me why my two best friends would disregard my friendship and sneak around behind my back! Explain to me that!!"  
  
"It wasn't like that Dawson! Pacey and I didn't plan for this to happen. It just did!"  
  
"My god Joey, do you really think what you have with him is real?"  
  
"I don't know Dawson. I don't know anything right now!"  
  
"You knew enough to willingly kiss Pacey! What were you thinking?"  
  
"I care about him Dawson!"  
  
"Are you saying you love him? Joey, we're talking about Pacey! You know, Pacey, the guy that you could barely stand to be in the same room with! You can't possibly love him!"  
  
"I don't know if I love him Dawson but I need him!"  
  
"Do you need him like you need me?"  
  
Joey froze. Tears were draining down her face and her whole world felt like it was spinning.  
  
"That's not fair Dawson. You can't make me answer that! What I feel for him has nothing to do with the way I feel about you!"  
  
Dawson couldn't believe his ears. How could Joey Potter ever care for Pacey Witter? They were so wrong for each other. Tears began to trickle from Dawson's eyes as well. The pain was too much to bare. However anger was Dawson's driving force. He quickly wiped the tears away and forced a solemn face.  
  
"Just answer the question Joey! Do you need him like you need me?"  
  
Joey covered her face and began to cry harder. Her world was falling apart and she had no way of saving it.  
  
"Please don't make me chose Dawson! I can't!" she pleaded.  
  
"Well then answer my first question. Do you love him? Don't give me "I don't know". Either you love him or you don't! Tell me Joey, do you love Pacey?" asked Dawson, fire in is eyes.  
  
Joey continued to cry and wiped the tears from her eyes. Dawson's question had a simple answer but cataclysmic affect. Her answer wasn't one that Dawson wanted to hear.  
  
"Yes." whispered Joey, tears still rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Dawson covered his heart as if it had been stabbed. Pain and sadness overwhelmed him like a massive tidal wave. The tears he had tried to suppress had finally superceded his anger. Hot tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his face.  
  
"God Joey, this ruins everything!! Choosing to love Pacey is a monumental mistake and if you too blind to see that, then oh well. If you want Pacey that just fine, but I won't be around to see it fall apart!" shouted Dawson, as he got in his car and slammed the door.  
  
Joey cried openly as Dawson started his car ignition. He looked back at her through the car window but showed no remorse. Dawson went numb as he put his foot on the accelerator and drove away. Joey watched in unrest as her best-friend drove out of her life.   
  
"Please don't do this Dawson!" she cried as dark clouds slowly covered the night sky.  
  
To Be Continued…… 


	14. Chapter 14

There was nothing but silence in the Witter-wagoneer. Pacey had both hands on the steering wheel and his eyes focused on the road in front of him. Meanwhile, Joey stared out the passenger side window, with tears surfacing sporadically. They were both hurting and couldn't find the will to speak. Pacey was upset for several reasons. He hated to see Joey so miserable. When Joey cried, he felt her pain. Pacey also hurt for Dawson. The sad fact was that he had betrayed Dawson. Pacey bit his lower lip as he drove toward the Potter B&B. Dawson's words echoed in his head, "You're a liar and a sneak! I'm through with the both of you!" Pacey gripped the steering wheel tighter.  
  
Joey continued to stare out the window and watched the trees pass by. Raw emotions wrestled with her heart. Joey wiped a tear from her eye and stared toward the sky. The night sky revealed no stars. Storm clouds had consumed the vista and Joey saw lightning in the distance. The weather seemed to be feeding off Joey's emotions.  
  
"What did Dawson say?" asked Pacey, keeping his eyes straight ahead.  
  
Joey jumped from Pacey's question. She had adapted to the silence and his break of it caught her a little of guard.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Pacey. I just want to go home."  
  
"I have a right to know Joey. Do you think he'll forgive us?"  
  
"I don't think so Pace. I don't think he wants to speak to us ever again."  
  
Pacey nodded but Joey's statement sent ice daggers to his heart. He had really screwed things up with Dawson. Thunder rumbled as the Witter wagon pulled into the B&B driveway.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"Party!!!!" shouted a Capeside jock as he chugged a beer and crushed the can against his head.  
  
The Regatta Blast was bumping. Dozens of Capeside students occupied a large beach house and almost all of them were drinking. Loud music blasted through the rooms and several of the students danced in the living room.  
  
Henry and Jenn edged passed a boy and girl grinding on the dance floor. Jenn shook her head distastefully. The display was quite graphic and nauseating. Meanwhile, Henry strolled up to a table which was stacked with an assortment of alcoholic drinks. He quickly pored Jenn and himself a drink, and brought it back to her.  
  
"What is this?" asked Jenn, taking the cup from Henry.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a Coke." he informed, sipping his own cup.  
  
The music was extremely loud and the entire house was shaking. Jenn covered her ears in mock annoyance. She wasn't exactly having a fun time.  
  
"Gee, this is swell. Can we go now?" she asked, plugging her ear with a finger.  
  
"Just let me say hey to a couple of guys and then we can go."  
  
"Make it quick, freshman!" shouted Jenn, amongst the racket.  
  
Henry nodded to Jenn and then vanished within the sea of students. Jenn sighed in aggravation and then took another drink of her Coke. She slowly eased from room to room and took in the scene. The party had potentially become a make-out fest. Couples explored each others tonsils as Jenn walked by. A disgusting taste stung at the back of Jenn's throat. Get a room people, she thought in distaste.  
  
Jenn entered the kitchen and saw a mass of football players and one girl. The girl caught Jenn's attention immediately. It was Andie.  
  
Andie took a shot of tequila and jammed a lime into her mouth. It was obvious that she hated the taste of the alcohol and that the lime was providing her much solace. Jenn couldn't believe her eyes. Andie was getting trashed with the football players.  
  
"Whoa! Who would of thought that McPhee's sister was such a party animal?" laughed one of the jocks, high-fiving a fellow athlete.  
  
"That's me! Andie the partier!" she replied in a drunken stupor.  
  
Jenn stifled a laugh despite the severity of the situation. Andie had run off unexpectedly and Jack was totally perplexed. He told Jenn and Henry what had happened and then went looking for Andie. Jenn imagined that he was still out searching for his lost sister. I bet he didn't think to check here, thought Jenn with a twisted smile.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"She's where?!" shouted Jack, over the telephone.  
  
Jack could barely hear Jenn. The phone was being blocked out from an outside source. Music was blaring and Jenn couldn't hear herself think.  
  
"Andie's at the Regatta Blast!" shouted Jenn, holding the receiver close to her mouth.  
  
"What is she doing there?"  
  
"Well from the looks of things, I'd say she's getting drunk." "What?!"  
  
"I said Andie's getting drunk!"  
  
"I heard what you said! I just can't believe it! Can you bring her home?"  
  
"No can do Jackers, I tried to pull her away but she won't work with me. You'll have to come and get her."  
  
"Great! My dad has our car. I'll try to get Pacey and Joey to come and get me. Keep an eye on her, will ya?"  
  
"Ok Jack but hurry. These football players are looking a little frisky."  
  
Both Jenn and Jack hung up the phone. Jenn stared at Andie in awe. Andie had just finished her fifth shot of tequila and was still going strong. Meanwhile, Jack called the Potter B&B.  
  
=====////====  
  
Pacey and Joey sat at the kitchen table of the Potter B&B. They had been discussing their next course of action regarding how to deal with Dawson. The best solution they could come up with was to give Dawson some time to cool off, and then try to talk with him.  
  
Joey yawned tiredly as Pacey got himself a glass of water. She was starting to get tired and wanted to get some sleep. Joey stared up at the wall clock and saw that it was approaching midnight. All this crying has worn me out, she thought.  
  
"Look Pace, you should go. It's getting late."  
  
"Ok Joe." replied Pacey, putting his glass in the sink.  
  
Pacey went for the door and Joey followed. Both of them were dealing with terrible emotional pain. Pacey opened the kitchen door, stopped, and turned back to Joey.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." said Joey, nodding her head.  
  
They kissed weakly and then Pacey left. He heard the phone ring as he walked toward his father's station wagon. Pacey got in his vehicle and started it up. Suddenly, Joey rushed out of the B&B. She appeared to be worried. Pacey rolled down the driver side window as she approached.  
  
"Pace, thank God I caught you. Jack needs us to help him pick up Andie."  
  
"Why? Is Andie ok?" asked Pacey, fear etching across his face.  
  
"She's ok but she's drunk. Jack would go get her himself but his father has their car."  
  
"Alright Joe, get in." replied Pacey.  
  
Joey went around to the other side of the Witter wagon and got in. Worry was marked on Joey's face and both she and Pacey were thinking the same thing. This is our fault, they thought.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Jenn and Henry stared at Andie in total surprise. Andie was extremely drunk. She had managed to stumble into the living room and then proceeded to dance with Capeside's rich boy, Matt Caulfield. Matt Caulfield was a jerk who made everyone at Capeside High feel terrible about themselves. He believed that just because he was rich, he could get away with anything. Jenn shook her head sadly. Andie hates Matt Caulfield but they're dancing together in a "non-hating" sort of way, she thought.  
  
Suddenly Dawson entered the front door. He stood in the doorway and a streak of lightning flashed behind him. Jenn didn't see him at first but Henry pointed him out. Jenn turned in Dawson's direction. She could tell that Dawson was obviously upset. His facial expression said it all; Joey Potter had hurt him. Jenn quickly went to Dawson and put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Are you ok Dawson?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine Jenn. Just lead me to the drinks!" said Dawson with anger in his eyes.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Vodka burned as it slid down Dawson's throat. He gritted his teeth firmly as the alcohol surged through his system and inebriated his senses. Funny, he thought, alcohol doesn't take away the pain of heartbreak.  
  
A drunk Dawson bumped into a couple making out on the living room dance floor. They looked at him awkwardly but quickly went back to dancing and kissing. Dawson tried to ignore their public display of affection but his drunkenness was in complete control. He suddenly took the girl by the arm and brought her face close to his.  
  
"You're not sneaking behind yuurr boyfriend's back, are ya?" he asked in a drunken slur.  
  
The girl was completely taken by surprise and so was the guy she was making out with. The girl's boyfriend quickly shoved Dawson back. Dawson had no control of his bodily functions so he stumbled over a living room table and senselessly crashed to the wood floor. The guy was about to pursue Dawson further but Jenn quickly grabbed the guy by his wrist.  
  
"Cut the guy some slack, muscle head. He's drunk and fighting with some kind of turmoil." she informed.  
  
"Well just tell him to keep his hands off my girlfriend or I'll kick his ass!" retorted the guy firmly.  
  
Dawson tried to get up from the floor but he couldn't find the strength. Meanwhile, the couple went back to dancing and making out. Jenn shook her head at Dawson who was still struggling to get up.  
  
"What's gotten into you Dawson?" asked Jenn as she pulled him from the floor.  
  
"Thanksss Jenn. You were always a good friend. You were a lousy girlfriend but a good friend."  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
"I need more Vodka!" shouted Dawson as he headed for the alcohol table.  
  
Jenn quickly grabbed Dawson by the arm and held him back. Dawson didn't struggle but he pouted as Jenn led him to a couch.  
  
"You NEED to sit down and sober up."  
  
"You're right Jenn. You're a good friend, not like Joey or Pacey." replied Dawson, hugging Jenn close.  
  
Jenn patted Dawson on the back and gently rested him on the couch. She was about to ask him what happened but a drunk Andie darted into the room, and shouted for joy when she saw Dawson.  
  
"Dawson!" shouted Andie as she plopped onto his lap.  
  
Dawson laughed drunkenly and hugged Andie close.  
  
"Hey Andie, what's ya up to?"  
  
"Not much, just getting drunk." she giggled.  
  
"Me too." laughed Dawson.  
  
"Isn't it fun?"  
  
"Oh yeah...I feel gaaaaraate."  
  
Jenn was still having trouble grasping the fact that Andie and Dawson were drunk. She stared blankly at the two as they chatted drunkenly. Suddenly, Matt Caulfield walked into the room and when he saw Andie, he smiled. Jenn could tell he was drunk as well.  
  
"Andie, what happened? I thought we were going up stairs?" asked Matt, as he slid onto the couch next to her.  
  
Jenn sighed in relief. Henry had done his job. Jenn volunteered to keep an eye on Dawson and asked Henry to watch Andie. Henry had managed to pull Andie away from Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt. Have you met my friend Dawson?" asked Andie, hugging Dawson's neck.  
  
Matt stared at Dawson for a minute and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, the film geek. Yeah I know him."  
  
Dawson didn't reply. He was too drunk to care about Matt Caulfield. All Dawson wanted to do was get some more alcohol. Suddenly, his attention was grabbed by the three people would entered the house. It was Jack, Joey, and Pacey.  
  
Hard rain pelted against the house windows.  
  
Joey looked around the house in distaste and slowly eased through the rooms. Pacey followed her and nodded to a few of the people he passed. Meanwhile, Jack quickly saw Andie and rushed up to her.  
  
"Andie, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"HIYA Jackers, what's going on?" she replied, waving at her brother.  
  
"Hey McPhee, how was your gay, I mean how was your day?" laughed Caulfield, while wrapping his arm around Andie.  
  
"Shut up Matt!" warned Jack, pulling his sister from the couch, "Come on Andie, we're going home."  
  
Andie quickly jerked away from Jack. She glared at him angrily.  
  
"I'm not leaving anywhere with you! Leave me alone!"  
  
Dawson gazed at Jack and Andie. He didn't want to be around while they argued so he decided to leave and get himself something to drink. Dawson quickly got up from the couch and entered the kitchen. That was when he saw Joey and Pacey..together. They were talking to each other and the sight made Dawson extremely angry.  
  
"Hey backstabbers! What are you doing here?"  
  
Joey and Pacey turned to Dawson and looked at him in shock.  
  
"Dawson?! What are YOU doing here?" asked Joey in surprise.  
  
"What do you care?" slurred Dawson in anger.  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"Maybe I am.and maybe I am." he replied with a laugh.  
  
"Real smart Dawson. What do you think your parents are going to say when you come home drunk?" asked Pacey, shaking his head.  
  
Dawson turned to Pacey and shot a glare of fury at him. Pacey stared back but in pity.  
  
"Well if it isn't my "BEST-FRIEND" Pacey? Well Pacey, why don't you tell me what they'll say?"  
  
"Look man, you're drunk and obviously belligerent, so you might just want to walk away." warned Pace.  
  
Dawson shoved Pacey and spat in his face. Pacey quickly wiped the spit from his nose but managed to keep his cool. He's drunk Pacey, he told himself, don't do anything rash.  
  
"Stop it Dawson! You need to go home!" cried Joey, stepping between him and Pacey.  
  
"NO Joey! I know what I need! I NEED YOU! Can't you see I love you? We're soul mates. What we have to soooooo special. Pacey is a nothing!"  
  
Tears stung at Joey's eyes but she repressed them. Meanwhile, a crowd of people entered the kitchen, wondering who was shouting. They all stared at her, Dawson, and Pacey in confusion. Meanwhile, the three of them were on the verge of tears.  
  
"Dawson, we'll talk about this more tomorrow. Right now you need to go home and get some sleep. Pacey and I will take you home." pleaded Joey.  
  
"The hell you will! I'm not going anywhere with that backstabber!" shouted Dawson, pointing directly at Pacey.  
  
Pacey felt terrible. He wanted to crawl under a rock and die. His best- friend hated him, all because of a girl. Pacey swallowed down the pain and kept his distance from Dawson. He wasn't sure what Dawson was capable of and he didn't want to be responsible for fighting with a drunk guy.  
  
"Dawson, I'm begging. Let us take you home." cried Joey, latching on to Dawson's shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" shouted Dawson, jerking away from her.  
  
Joey stepped back and tears rolled down her cheeks. The mass of people in the kitchen stared in interest as Dawson headed back for the alcohol. Joey turned to Pacey with fear in her eyes.  
  
"We can't let him drink anymore." she informed.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do about it Joe? He doesn't exactly want to talk to me right now."  
  
"We have to try Pacey. He might hurt himself if he drinks too much."  
  
"But Joe.."  
  
"Please Pacey. I can't help but think this is our fault."  
  
Joey stared powerfully into Pacey's eyes and his defenses crumbled. He had no choice but to do want she wanted.  
  
"Alright Joe." sighed Pacey, as he followed after Dawson.  
  
Dawson poured himself another shot of Vodka and slammed it quickly. He shook his head fiercely and turned to see who was around. Andie was still arguing with Jack and the scene bugged Dawson. He hated to see them fight so he'd figured he help the situation by separating them. Dawson smiled and went to Jack and Andie.  
  
"Come Andie, let's dance!"  
  
Andie smiled at her friend. He was a God-sent by pulling her away from her brother Jack.  
  
"Ok Dawson!" she said happily, placing her hand into his.  
  
"Hold on Andie, we're leaving!" shouted Jack.  
  
"I told you I'm not going anywhere with you!" snapped Andie, as Dawson led her out to the dance floor.  
  
Dawson and Andie were completely wasted when they started dancing. Their moves were sloppy and exaggerated, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. The music was powerful and sexy, and the two of them groped each as they danced.  
  
Pacey stepped into the living room and saw them dancing. The sight was kind of unnerving but Pacey shook it off. He quickly stepped up to Dawson and Andie. Jack watched in awe as Pacey interrupted their dancing.  
  
"Ok you two, I know you don't want to come with me but I promise you'll thank me in the morning." stated Pacey, trying hard to hide his aggravation.  
  
The punch was solid despite the fact Dawson was inebriated. His fist connected squarely to Pacey's eye. Pace fell backwards, crashed into another dancing couple, and all three of them dropped to the floor. Thunder echoed from outside as Dawson laughed at the sight.  
  
"I told you I do go anywhere with backstabbers! I'd rather die!" he shouted.  
  
Andie stared in awe at Pacey and then turned to Dawson.  
  
"Nice shot." she said.  
  
"Thank you." replied Dawson with pride.  
  
Pacey's covered his eye and tried hard to withstand the pain. His first impulse was to tackle Dawson to the ground and beat the ever living shit out of him. However, that wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do at the moment. Pacey growled in anger. Thankfully, Jack quickly rushed to his aid and helped him up. The couple quickly got to their feet and backed to the wall. The tension in the room was electric.  
  
A large group of teenagers rushed into the living room including Jenn, Henry, and Joey. Some of them had seen the punch and hoped to see more. Joey tossed a glance from Jack and Pacey to Dawson and Andie. It was obvious what had happened. Her mouth dropped. Jenn and Henry were shocked as well. It wasn't like Dawson to fight.  
  
"Out of the way people," laughed Matt as he squeezed through the crowd, "give them some room to fight."  
  
"Drop dead, Caulfield!" shouted Joey in utter hate.  
  
"Oh Joey Potter, how you sting me?" retorted Matt sarcastically.  
  
"Get out of here." warned Jack, his fists balled.  
  
Several of the Capeside Minutemen stood behind Jack, warning revealed in their eyes.  
  
"Alright, sheesh. You act like I threw the punch. What do you say Andie, Dawson; you two want to go for a ride in my new Explorer?" asked Matt, holding up his keys.  
  
The two nodded in delight. Jack's eyes opened in horror.  
  
"You're out of your mind if you think I'm gonna let you leave with my sister!" he shouted.  
  
"Well Jack, last time I checked it was a free country. She can do whatever the hell she wants."  
  
"You're drunk Caulfield and I'm not letting you take Andie or Dawson with you!"  
  
"Try and stop me, fairy boy!"  
  
Jack approached Matt, his fist raised. Suddenly, a frightened guy rushed into the living room.  
  
"Hey guys, the police are on their way! The neighbors called the cops. We have to get out of here!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a mass of Capeside students shouting and rushing out the doors. It was chaos and no one saw as Matt, Dawson, and Andie rushed for the Explorer.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	16. Chapter 16

Lightning streaked the sky and the fury of the storm unleashed itself on Capeside. Dozens of students filed out of the beach house and charged for their vehicles. Police sirens could be heard in the distance and the inebriated students feared of being caught. Dawson, Andie, and Matt laughed as they trotted through the mud puddles.   
  
Hot rain pelted against Dawson's face as he raced for Matt Caulfield's Explorer. He was no longer in pain of his heartbreak. All he felt now was the alcohol surging though his system and the numb feeling was exactly what he needed. Caulfield pulled his car keys from his pocket and turned to Dawson.   
  
"Hey Dawson, you wanna drive?" asked Matt, as droplets dripped of his wet face.   
  
"Do you mind because I'd love to?"   
  
"Gone on pal. You drive and me and Andie will get comfy in the back." laughed Caulfield, tossing Dawson the keys.   
  
The Explorer keys slipped through Dawson's fingers and fell to the wet mud. Matt and Andie giggled as Dawson fumbled for the keys.   
  
"Come on Dawson, hurry up. We're getting wet out here!" laughed Matt, kissing Andie's neck.   
  
The rain continued to pour and cars slowly pulled out of the beach house yard. Meanwhile, Pacey, Jack, Jenn, Henry, and Joey searched frantically for their missing friends. They decided to split up to cover more ground. Jack and Pacey went one way and the other three went another way.   
  
"Do you see them?" asked Jack, as rainwater welled up in his eyes.   
  
"No! I can't see a thing!" shouted Pacey, against a clap of thunder.   
  
Capeside police cars quickly came down the beach house driveway and students continued to speed away. The rain came down harder.   
  
Dawson started the Explorer's ignition and laughed. Meanwhile, Matt and Andie kissed passionately in the backseat.   
  
"Wow, this thing is too sweet!" stated Dawson, as he put the vehicle in reverse.   
  
=====/////=====   
  
"Dammit! There they go!" yelled Pacey, pointing at the Explorer as it slowly back out of the yard.   
  
Terror and panic came over Jack. He quickly ran after the slow moving vehicle. Pacey followed but was suddenly cut off. A firm hand pressed itself against Pacey's soaked shirt.  
  
"Well well, little bother. I should have known you'd be here." stated Doug Witter, flashing a light in Pacey's eyes.  
  
The rain continued to fall from the sky and thunder rumbled in the backround. Pacey brought up his hand to shield his eyes from the flashlight's rays.  
  
"I'm sorry Dougie, but I don't have time to chat. I have to follow Jack."   
  
"I don't think so little brother. You're staying right here and I can't wait to tell dad about this."  
  
"Doug, I haven't been drinking. The only reason I'm even here was to pick up Andie."  
  
"Likely story Pacey but I'm not buying it. You're staying with me while I rope me up some delinquents."  
  
"Dammit Doug, I have to go! Dawson and Andie just got in a car with Matt Caulfield and they're all drunk. I have to stop them before some gets hurt!" shouted Pacey against the storm's wind.  
  
Doug Witter kept his flashlight in Pacey's face but his stern expression melted away. He didn't want to believe Pacey but he thought about the seriousness of his younger brother's information. Doug growled to himself but changed his demeanor.  
  
"Alright little brother, I'll let you go but call me when you find Dawson and Andie. I have to stay here and help the other officers, or I'd go with you. I'm warning you Pacey, if you're lying to me so you'll stay out of trouble, so help me......"  
  
Pacey didn't let Doug finish his last statement. He quickly turned on his heels and chased after Jack. Lightning flashed and the rain continued to fall.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Jack couldn't see very well because the rain blurred his vision. The water came down hard and without remorse. Wind smacked against Jack's face as he ran after the red tail lights of a Ford Explorer. Where the hell is Pacey, thought Jack as the vehicle eased down the driveway?   
  
Dawson felt giddy. His head was loopy and his thoughts were jumbled. He was sure he knew how to drive but his motor skills were telling him different. However, the Explorer picked up speed and left Jack behind, standing in the warm rain.  
  
"Oh God! Oh God no!!! Andie come back!!" shouted Jack, rain dripping off his clothes.  
  
Jack panicked. He didn't know what to do. His only hope was to find a car and to drive after the Explorer, but first he had to find Pacey. Suddenly, a vehicle pulled up next to Jack. It was Pacey in the Witter wagoneer. Joey, Jenn, and Henry were in the back seat.  
  
"Get in!" shouted Pacey.  
  
Jack felt a wave of relief come over him. He quickly went over to the passager side and got in.   
  
"They went that way." informed Jack, pointing in the direction of the Explorer.  
  
The Witter-wagon sped after the missing vehicle.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
The Explorer swerved on a empty road. The creek was on both sides of the muddy road and the rain continued to pour. Dawson kept his hands on the wheel but the laughing coming from the back seat was making it hard to focus.  
  
"Could you guys kiss a little quieter?! I'm trying to drive." laughed Dawson, keeping his eyes straight ahead.  
  
"Sorry D, we'll try to be more respectful." retorted Matt, pulling from Andie.  
  
Andie giggled softly and quickly brought Matt's lips back to hers. Dawson smirked and refocused on driving. He hiccupped softly as the Explorer continued down the abandoned road. Suddenly, a horn blared in Dawson's ears. He looked in his rear-view mirror and saw two head lights. A car was behind him.  
  
"Go around!" shouted Dawson, slowing the Explorer.  
  
The car continued to honk repeatedly and Dawson was beginning to get angry. Matt and Andie stopped kissing and peared out the back window. The rain pelted against the glass so they couldn't make the vehicle out.  
  
"I said go around!" growled Dawson.  
  
Suddenly, the vehicle sped up and pulled up next to Dawson. It was Pacey's family station wagon. Andie recoginized the car immediately and laughed.  
  
"Hey it's Pacey! Roll down the window Dawson and say hi!" she laughed.  
  
"Are you kidding? It's raining outside. I don't want water messing up my interior." informed Matt sternly.  
  
Pacey continued to honk his horn and Jack rolled down his window. He screamed for Dawson to pull over and motioned for the shoulder of the road. Dawson shook his head. He didn't want to pull over because that meant he'd have to talk with Pacey and Joey again. That was the last thing he wanted to do. The rain came down harder.  
  
"PULL OVER!" cried Jack, as rain smacked him in the face.  
  
Joey's pulse was racing. She looked through the backseat window and saw Dawson's angry eyes. This is all my fault, she thought, please pull over Dawson.  
  
"They're not gonna pull over Jack." stated Henry in fear.  
  
Jack didn't pay attention to his friend. He continued to shout at Dawson.  
  
"STOP THE CAR and PULL OVER!!" he cried.  
  
Dawson looked at Jack and shook his head again.  
  
"I'm not stopping!" he stated.  
  
Dawson turned his eyes back to the road and suddenly saw a huge tree branch in front of him. He cried out and swerved the Explorer to the right. The rain water slicked up the Explorer's tires and forced the vehicle to hydroplane. Andie, Matt, and Dawson screamed as the Explorer slide out of control, hit a deep muddy ditch, and toppled into the creek.  
  
"Oh my god!" cried Joey and Jenn.  
  
Pacey hit his breaks and came to a skidding halt. All five of the friends jumped out of the wagon and screamed in horror as the Explorer slowly sank into the creek.  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	17. Chapter 17

The Explorer filled up with water as it slowly plummeted toward the bed of the creek. Rain continued to fall from the sky and reality felt like a distant nightmare. Jack cried out to Dawson and Andie as the rain came down. Meanwhile, Pacey pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes.  
  
"I'd doubt their conscious. I'm going in after them," he shouted against the wind.  
  
Jack nodded and quickly yanked off his shirt as well. Joey and Jenn cried in panic as the Explorer continued to sink. Henry was in a state of shock. His mind was spinning and his reaction time was dulled.  
  
Pacey charged for the creek and dove into the water. Despite the warm night, the creek felt like ice daggers to Pacey's skin. He took a deep breath and swam toward the sinking vehicle.  
  
The water was murky but Pacey could still see the formation of the Explorer. He could hear the rain hitting against the creek's surface and a hard splash that had to be Jack. We're coming you guys, he thought in fear.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Dawson opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain coming from his forehead. He touched the painful area and blood dripped from his hand. However, his attention was grabbed by the water that had filled up past his stomach. Oh god, he thought, I'm gonna die.  
  
The water was cold and coming in fast. Luckily an air pocket was caught up in the Explorer's cabin so they could still breathe. Dawson quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Matt and Andie. Andie was unconscious and Matt was slowly coming to.  
  
"Matt, wake up! We have to get out of here. The Explorer's sinking!" shouted Dawson in terror.  
  
Matt shook his head weakly and looked up at Dawson. Caulfield seemed confused but the cold water quickly brought him up to speed. Fear etched across Matt's face.  
  
"Shit, we're in deep shit." shouted Matt.  
  
"We'll be ok but we have to act fast. I need you to kick open your window and grab Andie."  
  
Matt nodded and kicked at the glass window. After a few tries, the window broke open and water spewed in. Matt screamed in fear. Air was rapidly escaping the Explorer's compartment and the water was pulling the vehicle down. Dawson's head was pounding but he managed to keep calm. His alcohol buzz appeared to be gone. It was as if the fear of dieing over took his drunkenness.  
  
"Hurry and grab Andie. Then swim to the surface!" ordered Dawson, as cold water surged into the Explorer.  
  
"Forget it! She's dead. I'm getting out of here!" yelled Matt as he took a deep breath, and exited through the broken window.  
  
"Matt no!!!!" shouted Dawson in utter shock.  
  
Matt cleared the Explorer and swam to the top of the creek. As he swam up he passed a determined Pacey. Pacey reached the Explorer and came in through the broken window. He came up through the water and gasped for air. Water surged into the vehicle and the weight was bringing it closer to the bottom. There wasn't much time left.  
  
Meanwhile, Dawson was working for Andie's buckle but it was jammed. Pacey quickly took in the scene and realized that Andie may die, but Dawson was going to live. Pacey knew that Dawson was in no condition to be helping anyone. He could see the blood dripping down Dawson's head.  
  
"Dawson, the Explorers almost to the bed of the creek. Go! I'll get Andie." ordered Pacey.  
  
Dawson didn't argue. He was scared but he wasn't going to leave Andie. Now the Pacey was here, he knew that she would be ok. Pacey eased back out the window to let Dawson through. Water had filled the vehicle almost to the top and Andie's mouth and nose were under water. Dawson took a deep breath and swam toward the exit. As Dawson came out of the window, he saw Jack. Jack quickly took him by the arm and swam for the top.  
  
Pacey had managed to catch a little bit of oxygen before the Explorer's cabin filled up entirely with water. However, he was running out of air but he still went for Andie. Pacey's hands worked with the buckle but it wasn't coming loose. The need for oxygen was tugging at his mind but he kept working with the buckle. Finally, the urge to gasp was too much for Pacey, so he swam out of the Explorer and headed back to the surface..without Andie.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Henry grabbed Matt as he came out of the creek. Matt appeared to be alright but he seemed mortified. Caulfield wrapped his arm around Henry's neck and let him lead him to shore. The rain had eased up but it still continued to fall.  
  
Joey continued to cry. She was afraid that her best friend had died. If Dawson was dead Joey didn't know what she would do. Sirens could be heard from a far so Joey turned in the sound's direction. She saw a police car speeding toward them.  
  
Jack and Dawson came out of the water and thankfully took in fresh air. Jenn saw them and cried out.  
  
"Thank god Jack. Dawson are you ok?" she cried.  
  
Joey turned from the sirens and saw Dawson. A wave of relief came over her. Dawson was coughing fiercely and looked pretty shaken up. Worry was marked on his face. Jack helped Dawson to shore and laid him down on his back. Dawson continued to cough but stared back at the creek. Come on Andie, he thought in fear.  
  
"Where's Pacey and Andie?" asked Joey in panic.  
  
"I don't know. I took Dawson and didn't look back. They must still be down there." informed Jack, wiping his wet hair from his eyes.  
  
All the friends turned back to the creek in horror. Time had surely run out. If Andie was still down there, she was most likely dead. A police car pulled up next to the Witter wagon and Doug Witter got out.  
  
"Thank God, I found you kids. I was beginning to think I'd lost you." stated Doug.  
  
"Doug, call EMS. We had a serious accident. Caulfield's Explorer crashed into the creek and Andie is trapped under water." cried Jack, tears falling from his face.  
  
Doug couldn't believe his ears but he acted quickly. He ran back to his police car and contacted EMS on his CB. An ambulance was on the way.  
  
Doug checked on Dawson to see if he was alright. He took a handkerchief from his back pocket and pressed it to Dawson's bleeding forehead.  
  
"Pacey said you were staying at the beach house. You changed your mind?" asked a soaked Jack.  
  
"Are you kidding? I wasn't about to let you guys get away without me knowing where you where going. My big brother complex kicked in so called for more back up and followed Pacey, but I lost the wagon in the rain." replied Doug.  
  
Meanwhile, Jenn continued to look out at the creek's surface. She saw Pacey come up for air and then swim back under water. Oh no, she thought.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Pacey came up for air quickly and dove back down to the creek's bottom. His mind was racing and adrenaline was his only motivation. Pacey wasn't giving up on Andie. He was determined to get her free from the buckle.  
  
Pacey reached the bottom and swam back through the Explorer's broken window. He had no time to think. Pacey quickly worked with Andie's belt. Andie's eyes were closed and she had been under water for several minutes. Hope was fading and Pacey said a silent prayer as he worked with the buckle. It was no use. The buckle was jammed. Pacey gave up on the buckle and jerked at the strap itself. Suddenly a rip tore across the leather restraint. A shimmer of hope came over Pacey. He continued to yank at the strap until it completely ripped and set Andie free. Pacey reacted quickly and swam Andie out of the Explorer, and back up to the surface.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"There they are!" shouted Henry, pointing to Pacey as he pulled Andie from the creek.  
  
"Is she ok?" cried Joey, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Pacey didn't respond. He quickly pulled Andie to shore, laid her flat on her back, and straddled her lifeless body. Everyone watched in horror as Pacey performed CPR, and mouth-to-mouth on Andie's dead body. Ambulance sirens could be heard not too far away.  
  
"Help is on the way Pace. Perform the next cycle and I'll take over." ordered Doug, kneeling next to his brother.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack was crying uncontrollably. Jenn went to him but it didn't seem to help.  
  
"Please don't die Andie. I need you. Please don't die." he cried.  
  
Pacey finished his last cycle of CPR and rolled off Andie. Doug took over as the ambulance pulled up. Two medics jumped out of the vehicle and raced for Andie. Doug got out of the way so they could work on her. Meanwhile, Pacey managed to crawl to the nearest tree and puke. He was exhausted and could barley move his fingers. Joey went to him and held him close. Dawson watched them from a distance and the pain of jealousy stung at his heart. A roll of thunder echoed from a far. The rain had stopped but another storm wasn't too far away.  
  
The medics worked on Andie for what seemed like forever. Everything was ominous and Jack was on the verge of insanity. The thought of losing his sister was too much to bare. The medics continued to perform CPR and mouth- to-mouth. Suddenly, Andie jerked and coughed up a large amount of water. The medics sighed in relief but Andie remained unconscious. Jack felt his heart leap with joy.  
  
"Thank God, Andie. Is she going to be alright?" asked Jack, as the medics readied to move his sister to the ambulance.  
  
"We're not sure. She's breathing again so that's a plus, but she was under water for a long time. We don't know what's going to happen." stated a medic as they rushed to get her into the ambulance.  
  
They carefully put Andie on a lay out cart and put her into the ambulance. Jack got in as well and took his sister's limp hand. He turned back to his friends.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital. Will you guys meet us there?" asked Jack, tears rolling down.  
  
"Of course Jack. We'll be there, I promise." replied Jenn.  
  
A medic shut the back of the ambulance and went to the driver's side. Everyone watched as the ambulance sped away.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"I've contacted everyone's parents and they'll meet us at the hospital. Dawson and Matt need to be checked by a doctor anyway. Jenn are you ok to drive the station wagon?" asked Doug.  
  
"Yeah, I can drive." she replied.  
  
"Good, I'll take Dawson and Matt, so I can get them to the hospital quicker. You take the rest ok?"  
  
"Ok, Doug."  
  
Dawson watched as Joey kissed Pacey on the cheek and he felt his heart burn. He couldn't stand to see them together. It felt like a burning festering wound.  
  
"Joey, will you come with us? I want you with me." said Dawson, in monotone.  
  
Joey turned from Pacey and locked eyes with Dawson. She could see pain in his eyes and she felt it as well. Joey nodded.  
  
"Sure thing Dawson. I'll go with you."  
  
Doug, Joey, Dawson, and Matt got into the police car, while Jenn, Henry, and Pacey got into the Witter wagon. Both vehicles started up and drove to the hospital. Andie was on all of their minds.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
I know this story is getting long but there are just a few more chapters to go. After I finish Winds of Changes, I have another DC fan fiction on the way. I'm really excited about it so I'm gonna give ya'll a small teaser.  
  
The story will be another AU-(alternate universe) and it will take place at the beginning of season 4. However, Joey didn't sail with Pacey on True Love for the summer. She stayed in Capeside and Pacey went out alone. He returns for school and they must deal with the pain and conflict. It's the beginning of the creekers' senior year but something strange is happening in their small town. People are dieing. One of Dawson's favorite horror movies has become a reality to him and his friends. Jaws comes to Capeside. Beware the great white shark! 


	18. Chapter 18

Joey sat with Dawson as a nurse patched up his forehead. He had cut it pretty badly and it needed two stitches. Dawson was silent and hadn't said a word to Joey in the last hour. He was too busy thinking. Dawson felt as if he were in the Twilight Zone. He still couldn't believe that he had seen Joey and Pacey together. Also, he was having trouble grasping the idea that Andie might die. Dawson couldn't help but blame himself. He had been the one driving the Explorer. It was entirely his fault. The nurse finished with Dawson's wound and went to fill out the paperwork. Dawson watched the nurse leave and then turned to Joey.  
  
"I feel like crap." he said.  
  
"Well that's what happens when you're in a car accident. You're lucky to be alive."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What you did was stupid, Dawson."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How could you get drunk and think it was ok to drive?"  
  
"I was hurting Joey. Seeing you and Pacey kissing wasn't exactly a highlight in my life. It's probably the most painful thing I've ever witnessed."  
  
"That's still no excuse."  
  
"I know."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Joey fidgeted in her chair while Dawson felt his stitches. He sighed deeply and turned back to Joey.  
  
"So what happens now?" asked Dawson weakly.  
  
"I don't know Dawson. I'm not sure what you want me to say."  
  
"I want you to tell me I was only dreaming, that today never happened."  
  
"I wish I could but I can't. Today happened and now we have to deal with it." replied Joey, putting her hair behind her ears.  
  
"I still want you Joey, more than I ever have. It's not too late to fix things."  
  
Joey laughed ironically. She knew that Dawson still cared for her and she for him but times had changed. Things were different.  
  
"We may be able to fix things one day Dawson but not now. Now we have to go our separate ways."  
  
"And your separate way is toward Pacey?" asked Dawson sarcastically.  
  
"I care for him Dawson and you're going to have to accept that."  
  
"Not on your life Joe. I'll never accept it. It's not over between us." declared Dawson.  
  
Joey sighed.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Pacey had been sitting in the hospital waiting room for about an hour but time seemed to tick by slower than that. Jenn and Henry already went home and Dawson's parents were waiting outside. They appeared to be extremely upset. Mitch and Gale were dealing with the fact that they almost lost their only son. Meanwhile, Andie and Jack's father was on his way back to Capeside but was still two hours away. There was still no word on Andie's condition so Jack went for a walk to deal with the stress. He was completely distraught.  
  
Doug had told all the kids to go home including Pacey, but Pacey wouldn't have it. He wasn't leaving until he knew for sure that Andie would be alright. The only person who seemed alright with going home was Matt Caulfield. The others were reluctant but they knew there was nothing they could do.  
  
Pacey continued to think about Andie. His feelings were different toward her but he still cared for her dearly. He didn't want to see her hurt. Now Pacey was sitting and thinking, sitting and thinking.  
  
"How's the eye?" asked Doug, handing Pacey a cup of coffee.  
  
"Well, it hurts like hell. Dawson got a good lick in." replied Pacey, gingerly taking the hot mug from his older brother.  
  
"Yeah, I can tell. It looks pretty swollen. You might want to have a doctor take a look at it." stated Doug, sitting next to Pacey.  
  
"Naw, I'll be alright. I'll put some ice on it when I get home." replied Pace, sipping the coffee.  
  
Doug nodded and took a drink of coffee as well. The hospital was empty and it gave off an eerie feeling.  
  
"You were great tonight, by the way." informed Doug.  
  
Pacey turned to Doug and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what Doug meant but it sort of sounded like a complement.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You saved lives tonight, little brother. You helped Dawson and may have saved Andie's life. You were great tonight."  
  
"Well I don't think Dawson really gives a damn and we can't be certain that Andie's gonna live."  
  
"Don't say that Pace. You got to have hope. You did your best out there and that is all anyone can ask. I know I hardly ever say this but I'm proud of you." stated Doug, with a cough.  
  
Pacey smiled in spite of himself. Doug's words had actually gone to heart and Pacey was grateful.  
  
"Thanks Doug." he replied, taking another sip of coffee.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Jack, Doug, Pacey, Joey, Dawson, Mitch, and Gale all sat in the waiting room. It was early morning and there was still no word on Andie. Joey had fallen asleep in a chair and Pacey watched her sleep. Meanwhile, Dawson stared at Pacey in anger. Where do you get off loving her, he thought, you don't deserve her?  
  
Pacey looked up at the wall clock and sighed. He was getting impatient so he decided to go for a walk.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to get something to drink." informed Pacey, rising from his seat.  
  
Dawson got up as well. He was in fresh clothes that his parents had brought him and despite his whole ordeal, he seemed to be doing better.  
  
"I'll go with you. I need to stretch." said Dawson, with a straight face.  
  
Pacey looked at Dawson in disbelief. He turned to Doug, who shrugged. Dougie seemed just as confused as Pacey. Mitch and Gale were distant and hadn't noticed the strange gesture. However, Gale turned to Dawson in worry.  
  
"Alright honey, but don't stay gone for too long." she said.  
  
"Ok mom." replied Dawson.  
  
Pacey and Dawson stepped outside and took in the fresh air. There was an intense friction between them and neither one spoke. At first, Pacey actually thought that Dawson was going to be kind but he could tell by the look in Dawson's eyes, that he was still furious. Pacey stared at him and sighed.  
  
"Alright Dawson, go ahead. Do what you itching to do..again."  
  
"What are you talking about Pacey?" asked Dawson coldly.  
  
"Go ahead. Hit me. Take a poke. Save yourself the inner desire and just get it over with. You were drunk the first time and weren't in the right frame of mind. You're head has cleared and I'm sure you want to do it again sober. I saw the way you were looking at me. Hit me."  
  
"Don't push me Pacey or I just might."  
  
"Why did you come out here Dawson? Go back inside and continue to pine over Joey. Give me some space."  
  
"I've had it with you Pacey. I've had it! You act like you're some kind of big shot. You have Joey and you think you're untouchable. Face it Pace, you're time to shine is fleeting. Someday Joey is going to realize you are waist of time and eventually come back to me."  
  
"Watch your words Dawson. I owe you one. Don't make me collect."  
  
Both boys faced each other with their fist clinched, and their eyes were burning red.  
  
"You make me sick! You turned your back on me for a girl. My girl at that!!!" yelled Dawson.  
  
"Joey is not your girl. I didn't steal her away. She was already away. You let her go!"  
  
Dawson stepped up to Pacey. Their faces were mere inches away and their eyes were locked in fury.  
  
"I didn't let her go. You stole her from me and we both know it."  
  
"Believe what you want but I'm sick of this! I'm going back inside." replied Pacey, heading back toward the sliding doors of the hospital.  
  
Suddenly, Dawson's hand lashed out and clasped onto Pacey's arm. Pacey turned to Dawson with contempt. Both boys were fuming in anger.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. We're going to settle this here and now." shouted Dawson.  
  
Pacey jerked out of Dawson's grip and straightened his shirt coolly. Both boys circled each other outside the hospital. Pacey sized Dawson up like a matador to a bull. If Dawson wants to act big, then so be it, thought Pacey firmly.  
  
"I don't want to fight you Dawson. You're still my best friend."  
  
"I'm having a little trouble comprehending that right now. I'm not sure you were ever my friend." replied Dawson sternly.  
  
"You think I actually meant to hurt you?"  
  
"I THINK. I can't stand you! Out of all the girls you could have had, you went after Joey. You knew I was crazy about her!"  
  
"I'm sorry Dawson. Is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry. If I could turn back time, I'd take it back." stated Pacey, pain searing his heart.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm surprised. All you care about is sex. Joey is just another girl you can screw."  
  
Dawson's words hit Pacey like a bullet and that was the straw that broke the camels back. Acting completely on instinct, Pacey reared back his fist and nailed Dawson right in the mouth. The punch was solid and it sent Dawson spinning. He twirled backwards and hit the concrete hard.  
  
"You've gone too far Dawson! I care about her more than I care about myself! You think you're her soul mate. Big deal. We have true love!" declared Pacey, before stomping off to his vehicle.  
  
Dawson brought his fingers to his busted lip and it stung. Blood dripped off his finger tips. Dawson watched as Pacey got into his station wagon and sped off. Oh God, he actually loves her, thought Dawson in fear.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Andie's doctor entered the waiting room and everyone stood up. It was early morning, close to 5:00. Everyone was tired but now fully awake. The doctor held a metal clipboard and put it under his arm. He turned to Jack, his expression unreadable.  
  
"You're Andie's brother?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes. Is she going to be alright?" asked Jack fearfully.  
  
"She's in a coma and on life support. Whether she lives or dies is up to her. This week is extremely critical. If Andie doesn't start breathing on her own or wake up soon, she'll more than likely die." informed the doctor sadly.  
  
Jack covered his chest and wept openly. Mitch and Gale went to him and held him as he cried. Dawson entered the waiting room, stilling nursing his lip. He watched as Jack cried and a massive wave of guilt hit him. This is all my fault, he thought.  
  
Joey covered her mouth and tears fell from her eyes. This was easily one of the worst day of her life. The cold hard reality was the Andie McPhee may die.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	19. Chapter 19

6 Days Later  
  
Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days. Andie's condition still hadn't changed. She was still in a coma and not breathing on her own. Her hospital room was full of flowers but the only person actually with her was Jack. Jack sat by Andie's bed day and night, hoping and praying that she'd wake up.  
  
Andie was in a hospital bed. Her eyes were closed and an oxygen tube was run through her nostrils. Sensors were attached to her arms and her pulse monitor beeped ominously. Jack leaned in close to Andie and brushed her hair from her face. He was dying on the inside but managed to keep hope alive. Their father had arrived a few days ago and stayed with Andie most of the time. Now he was out, keeping tabs on his work. Jack and Andie were now alone in the hospital room.  
  
"You need to wake up Andie. Do you realize you've missed four days of school? You have a lot of make up work." stated Jack.  
  
No response.  
  
"Just wait until you realize how far behind you've become. I'm sure you'll have a conniption fit when you see all the make up work. You better wake up know and save yourself some grief."  
  
No response.  
  
"How do you like the flowers? They real pretty aren't they? I like the blue ones Grams brought. I was always partial to blue." stated Jack, rubbing his fingers against the soft blue petals.  
  
No response.  
  
Jack looked at Andie and a wave of sorrow came over him. He took Andie's hand and began to weep.  
  
"Please don't leave me Andie. I can't live with you. Please come back to me." he cried, hot tears soaking the hospital bed.  
  
Still no response.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Pacey shouldered his backpack and headed to his next class. He was angry. Boy was he angry. His black eye had gone down but tinges of yellow still circled it. He hadn't spoken with Dawson or Joey in the past five days, and he felt angry and alone. Nothing had gone to plan. Pacey recalled his and Joey's last conversation as he headed to class.  
  
"I don't know what to do, Pace. I'm just not sure we can be together." explained Joey, massaging the temple of her forehead.  
  
"What are you saying Joey? You want to give up on what we have because Dawson throws a tissy-fit?!"  
  
"We need to take a break Pacey. All the signs are telling me, that if we move forward we'll only make things worse."  
  
"I can't believe this! I should have known this was going to happen. Dawson always wins!"  
  
"Let's just give it some time. Let everything cool down and then we'll go from there." stated Joey, putting her hand on Pacey's shoulder.  
  
Pacey pulled away from Joey and shook his head angrily.  
  
"Take all the time you need, Joe." he said, before storming off.  
  
Pacey scowled at the memory. It was bad enough that Andie was in critical condition but losing Joey that same week was unbearable. Anger and frustration continued to build up inside him. Pacey entered his class and slammed his book bag on the desk.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"Is that weird or what?" asked Henry, taking a sip of milk.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jenn as she un-wrapped her sandwich for lunch.  
  
"Look." he replied, pointing across the cafeteria.  
  
Jenn turned around and took in the view of the lunch room. Dawson sat alone eating his lunch. He seemed distant and angry. On the other side of the wall, Pacey sat alone eating his lunch. He too appeared to be distant and angry. Two rows from where Pacey sat, was Joey, also eating alone. It was obvious that Joey was sad. Jenn took a bite of her sandwich and nodded.  
  
"I'd definitely say we're not in Kansas anymore Toto." she stated.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt Caulfield entered the lunch room, butted into the lunch line, and got his food. As he left the line he scanned the room. He didn't see any of his friends but Pacey quickly caught his attention. Matt smiled devilishly and slide in across from Pace.  
  
"Hey Witter, how's your food?" he asked.  
  
"Go away Caulfield. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Easy man, I just wanted to say great job on playing hero the other day. You really surprised me."  
  
"Thanks, I'm flattered. Now go away." replied Pacey sarcastically.  
  
"Naw, I'm comfortable where I'm at." stated Matt, opening his milk.  
  
Pacey swallowed a bit of his food in frustration but suddenly thought about Caulfield's Explorer. Curiosity stung at his brain.  
  
"So how's the Explorer? Still at the bottom of the creek?"  
  
"No, my parents had it fished out a couple of days ago."  
  
"And let me guess, daddy's gonna buy you a new one huh?"  
  
"What do you think?" laughed Matt, as he brought his milk to his lips.  
  
Pacey shook his head. I can't believe this rich boy is still breathing; he needs the crap kicked out of him, he thought.  
  
Matt continued to talk.  
  
"It's a shame about the Explorer though. It was banged up beyond repair. Sorta like Andie, which is a real shame too. I had almost sealed the deal. She would have been one nice piece of ass."  
  
Pacey quickly dropped his fork and reached out from over the table. He quickly grabbed Matt by the collar and jerked him close.  
  
"If I ever hear you talk about Andie like that again, I promise I'll make you regret it!" growled Pacey, fire in his eyes.  
  
Everyone in the lunchroom stood up and watched in interest. Joey shook her head in fear. No Pacey, don't do anything rash, she thought.  
  
Matt pulled from Pacey's grip and glared back at him.  
  
"Real tough Witter. Can't you see I'm shaking?" he shouted, rising from his seat.  
  
"I'm warning you Caulfield."  
  
"Why don't you follow Andie and go to hell." laughed Caulfield, mockingly.  
  
Pacey's rage and temper suddenly got the best of him. He leaped over the table, tackled Matt to the ground, and proceeded to launch a flurry of punches. Matt was defenseless. Every punch landed hard. The cafeteria was in an uproar and Joey couldn't belief her eyes. Pacey continued to hit Matt, one punch after another. Caulfield tried to retaliate but Pacey was the better fighter. However, the fight was quickly broken up. Teachers pulled Pacey off Caulfield and forced him to Principal Green's office. Meanwhile, Joey felt like crying.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
The school day was over and Dawson and Jenn walked home together. They talked casually but their conversations didn't go very far. Dawson seemed distant and melancholy.  
  
"So are you going to the hospital later to see Andie?" asked Jenn.  
  
"No, I don't need to be there." replied Dawson, sternly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Jenn was a little taken back but quickly brushed the feeling away. The two friends continued to walk and several minutes passed. Jenn still tried to make conversation.  
  
"Did you see the fight in the lunch room today?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I saw it."  
  
"Pretty intense huh?"  
  
"I just hope both of them get expelled."  
  
"You don't mean that Dawson."  
  
"Yes I do. I can't stand Pacey or Matt."  
  
"Pacey is your best friend. You can possibly mean what you say."  
  
"No offense Jenn, but you don't know how I'm feel. Pacey isn't my best friend and we're not having this conversation." stated Dawson, before walking away, leaving Jenn in awe.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Jack and his father sat in Andie's hospital room. They were silent and watched her as she slept. The only sound came from the steady beeping of Andie's pulse monitor.  
  
The McPhees were extremely scared. Andie was still not showing any signs of improvement and the week was almost out. Jack was beginning to think that his sister wouldn't live.  
  
"I spoke with your mother today." informed Mr. McPhee, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Really? Did you tell her about Andie?" asked Jack.  
  
"No. I didn't think it was a good idea. You're mother is in no condition to take in that kind of information. I'm not even sure she'd really understand."  
  
Jack nodded in agreement. The sad fact was the Jack and Andie's mother was clinically insane. There were certain times when she appeared to be normal but any emotional distress sent her over the edge. She didn't have a strong grasp on reality and now she spent her days in an institution for the mentally challenged. Jack's father was correct on not telling her about Andie's condition.  
  
Jack rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and turned to his sister. He hadn't slept in days but his pride wouldn't let him. He had to be there when Andie opened her eyes.  
  
Andie was motionless and with out life. Jack prayed that she would open her eyes and smile. Tears stung at his eyes but he repressed them. Mr. McPhee stood next to Jack and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't give up hope son. I know she'll be alright." he stated.  
  
Suddenly, Andie's pulse monitor stopped it's steady beep..beep...beep. The monitor gave off a long eerie pitch indicating that Andie had no pulse. Jack and Mr. McPhee turned to the monitor and quickly realized that Andie was flat-lining.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	20. Chapter 20

This is the final chapter of Winds of Change. I rushed the last chapter so I could start my new DC fiction. Remember to read chapter 19. I posted it a few days ago and haven't let much time for reviews.  
  
I just wanted to thank everyone for all their reviews. I'm glad ya'll enjoyed the story and that it was such a success. I really enjoyed writing Winds of Change, even though it took almost 7 months. Anyway, thanks again to everyone who read my story and reviewed. Enjoy the last chapter!  
  
Jack and Mr. McPhee paced back and forth in panic. One minute Andie was breathing and the next she wasn't. Jack felt trapped in a horrific nightmare. He couldn't imagine a life without his baby sister. His head was spinning.  
  
Doctors had been working on Andie for the past ten minutes. Time slipped by slowly and the McPhees were in an emotional uproar.  
  
"Why haven't we heard anything?!" shouted Mr. McPhee to a nurse.  
  
"I don't know Mr. McPhee. They're still working on her, which is actually a good sign." replied the nurse before walking away.  
  
Jack felt like he was outside his body and observing everything from a far. He imagined a dead Andie and the doctors trying to resuscitate her. I think I'm gonna be sick, he thought.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Pacey scowled as he headed for the Witter-wagoneer. He had been suspended because of his fight in the cafeteria. Pacey didn't care. Matt Caulfield deserved every punch that made contact. In fact, Pacey felt a billion times better when he realized that Caulfield had taken a beating and was suspended as well. Pacey smiled to himself as he pulled his keys from his pocket. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to him as he unlocked the station wagon.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Rocky Bal'Witter?" said Joey sarcastically.  
  
"Don't start with me Potter. I'm in no mood." replied Pacey, turning around to face her.  
  
"Are you crazy? Starting a fight in the cafeteria? Why not just ask Principal Green for your expulsion papers? It would be a lot quicker."  
  
"I said I'm not in the mood."  
  
"So what happened in Principal Green's office?" asked Joey, changing the subject while trying to feed her curiosity.  
  
"I told him my part of the story and Caulfield told him his. Green figured we were both in the wrong so he suspended us both."  
  
"So you weren't expelled." sighed Joey in relief.  
  
"Naw, I'm still have some pull with Drill Sergeant Green." replied Pacey, with a cocky grin.  
  
Joey returned the grin but quickly went straight faced. Her powerful eyes looked condescendingly on Pacey.  
  
"Next time, think twice before initiating a title fight. Colleges tend to frown on the lack of a high school diploma. Think about your future."  
  
Pacey shook his head in aggravation. He couldn't win with Joey. She always had some snide remark about his academic status. It had become far more than a mild annoyance.  
  
"I swear Joey, you are worse than my parents. I can take care of myself."  
  
Joey stepped closer to Pacey and he quickly stopped talking. Her close proximity to him sent chills down his spine. Pacey swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.  
  
"I just want you to discover your potential Pace. I care about you." stated Joey, placing her hand on his chest.  
  
Pacey stepped back and looked at her angrily.  
  
"You care about me? Well you could have fooled me Potter. We haven't spoken in five days. Do you realize how much that sucks?"  
  
"I'm sorry Pacey. I'm was confused. I needed time to think."  
  
"Yeah? I gathered that from our last conversation. So tell me Joe, what miraculous solutions came to you while you thought?"  
  
"I really don't have any. All I could think about was you?"  
  
"Me?" asked Pacey with a hint of pride.  
  
"And Dawson." admitted Joey.  
  
"Oh", said Pacey, "Story of my life."  
  
"I would be lying if I said I didn't care about him Pace but it's strictly as friends. You're the one I want. I just don't want Dawson to be hurt, that's all."  
  
"I understand Joe, I really do, but you have to make a choice. You can give up on us to spare Dawson's feelings, or you can be with me and let Dawson worry about Dawson."  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"Yes it is and you know it. If Dawson really cared about you, he'd only want for you to be happy."  
  
Joey shook her head lightly. She was still struggling with the pain of it all. She hated to choose. Pacey took Joey by the shoulder with one hand and lifted her chin with the other.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to choose. We can stay in limbo as long as you want but it only makes things worse. Personally, I could wait forever. You're worth it and besides, I kinda sorta like you." stated Pacey with a genuine smile.  
  
Joey locked eyes with Pacey and returned his smile.  
  
"You don't have to wait for me to decide Pace because I already have. I choose you." said Joey, bringing her lips to his.  
  
Pacey quickly wrapped her up in his arms and embraced her kiss. They held together for several seconds and slowly broke apart. Pacey smiled and kissed Joey on the forehead.  
  
"I love you Potter." he said.  
  
"I love you too Witter." replied Joey, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Jenn, Henry, Grams, and Mister and Misses Leery stood with Jack and his father. The doctors had finished with Andie and the final verdict was the Andie was still in fact alive. However, she was still in a state of a coma. Everyone came to support the McPhees in their time of need.  
  
"I've been praying for you Jack. Every morning and every night." informed Grams, hugging Jack tight.  
  
"Thanks Grams, I appreciate it." he replied.  
  
"Dawson couldn't be here honey but he sends his regards." stated Gale as Jack pulled away from Grams' hug.  
  
Jack nodded to Misses Leery and went to sit down. Jenn and Henry followed. The adults all went to the hospital cafeteria to get some coffee.  
  
"How you holding up champ?" asked Jenn.  
  
"Not so good actually. I feel terrible." replied Jack.  
  
"For what it's worth Jack, I'm really sorry." said Henry sadly.  
  
"Thanks Henry. That means a lot," said Jack, "so how is Dawson doing? Is he still hurt from the crash?"  
  
Jenn shrugged.  
  
"Who really knows? I spoke with him earlier today and he gave me the cold shoulder. I don't think he's doing too well right now either. The Joey and Pacey thing really did a number on him."  
  
Jack nodded but quickly stopped. Standing behind Jenn was Dawson, who was holding a bouquet of flowers. Jack shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Dawson? I didn't think you were coming." said Jack, rising from his seat.  
  
"Neither did I but I took time away from my pity party to be with my friend."  
  
Dawson gave Jack the flowers and hugged him.  
  
"The flowers are for Andie."  
  
"Thanks Dawson, I know she'll love them." replied Jack, tears in his eyes.  
  
"I knew you'd come to your senses." said Jenn, patted Dawson on the arm.  
  
Dawson nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I realized I was acting selfish. I was more worried about myself than any thing else. I should have considered the severity of Andie's situation. I'm sorry for how I acted with you earlier Jenn. I was rude and I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"No problem Dawson, I was never angry at you." replied Jenn, hugging Dawson close.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
It was late and everyone went home. Jack was once again at his post next to Andie's bed. Meanwhile, Mr. McPhee was a sleep in a soft chair.  
  
Jack looked at the flowers that Dawson had brought and was grateful. Of all of his friends, Dawson was the only one, until recently who hadn't shown up to visit. He was glad that Dawson had finally stopped by because Jack would have been really hurt if he hadn't. He needed the support of all his friend to get through this ordeal.  
  
Jack sighed and looked out the hospital room window. In the distance he could see a bright star and it was really beautiful. Jack felt a little silly but he made a wish on the star. He didn't know who he was wishing to really, but he didn't care. It didn't matter if it was God or the "Fates". Jack just hoped that someone out there heard his plea. Please bring Andie back to me, he wished.  
  
Jack sighed, turned to Andie, and suddenly smiled. He wasn't ready to give up on his baby sister. He had to keep hope alive.  
  
"Everyone says hey, and that they love you, and desperately want you to wake up." informed Jack.  
  
Jack's words entered Andie's ears and reverberated into her mind. The hazing dream that clouded Andie's brain slowly began to fade, and a familiar voice echoed into her brain. It was her brother Jack. Andie opened her eyes.  
  
"Jack? Where am I?" asked Andie, still a little confused.  
  
Jack stood from his chair and gasped in shock.  
  
"Oh my God, Andie. You're awake!!"  
  
Jack's shouts woke up Mr. McPhee. His thoughts were a little jumbled at first but reality quickly took a hold of him. Andie's eyes were open and Jack was kissing her mercilessly.  
  
"My baby's awake? Thank you God, my baby's awake!!" shouted Mr. McPhee as a nurse rushed into the room.  
  
Jack tried to be gentle with Andie but with little success. She moaned softly and Jack pulled away.  
  
"I love you Andie. Thank God you're alright." cried Jack.  
  
"Could you quiet down Jack? You're giving me a headache." replied Andie in a moan.  
  
Jack just laughed and it was the happiest laugh anyone had ever heard. Andie was going to be just fine.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Back To A Time When Things Felt Wrong  
  
Dawson awoke and found himself on the cool grass of his backyard. He had went into a day dream and fallen asleep. He sat up and looked at the creek. It continued to flow and reminded him that unlike the creek, everything else changed. Dawson sighed sadly and rubbed his forehead. I should get to bed, he thought.  
  
That was when he saw Joey, rowing her boat down the creek. She steered the boat to the dock, got out, and tied it to the post. Joey then put her hair behind her ear and walked toward Dawson. Meanwhile, Dawson stood up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Hey Dawson, what are you doing outside?"  
  
"I fell asleep. What are you doing here?" asked Dawson coldly.  
  
"I came to talk."  
  
"Well you're wasting your breath. I don't want to talk."  
  
"Quit being a butthead Dawson! Grow up!"  
  
"Where do you get off Joey? Coming to my house and insulting me? Go back home!"  
  
"No, not until I'm through saying what I have to say." declared Joey.  
  
"Fine, say what you have to say and then get out of here!"  
  
"I care about Pacey and like or not, you're just going to have to accept it. But, I still want US to be friends. Just because we're not together doesn't mean we still can't have a friendship. I know we can work something out but you do what you feel is right. I love you Dawson. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I don't want to lose you either Joey but things are different now. I feel betrayed."  
  
"We never meant to hurt you. Things just happened and I'm sorry, but don't give up on twelve years of friendship. The Dawson I know, would never turn his back on me."  
  
"What makes you think I'm still the same Dawson?"  
  
"Because, you're my soul mate. That will never change." informed Joey with a smile.  
  
Dawson smiled in spite of himself. Whether or not he and Joey ever got back together, it didn't really matter because their paths were forever intertwined. They were soul mates and nothing could change that. Their souls were bonded together...forever.  
  
Joey went to Dawson and hugged him close. He returned the hug and started to cry. Tears rolled down his cheek.  
  
"You're crying." said Joey, wiping a tear away.  
  
"Yeah but not for the reason you think." sniffed Dawson.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"The stone you gave me when we were kids, I threw it into the creek." informed Dawson.  
  
Joey thought about his last statement for a moment and smiled.  
  
"That's ok, I'll find you a new one, a better one. We'll start fresh." replied Joey, hugging her closest friend tightly.  
  
Dawson returned the hug but the tears continued to fall. He wanted Joey but it wasn't their time. Perhaps one day in the distant future, they might have a second chance because one thing was for certain, every thing changes with the wind.  
  
The End 


End file.
